Time of the Twins
by Kitsumi Hatter
Summary: To protect the Avatar was their sole duty in a never ending life. Two shape shifters forced into a life of servitude. Their hearts halved as one twin clings to human life while the other anticipates death. Both block out the world in their own way, until one day when the Avatar disappeared and during their search for him they learn to care again. Please Read and Critique! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Tigress

**Chapter One: The Tigress**

_**It was her duty to watch over Him and she lost the scent. She was supposed to wait for his return, but her sister was alone. Now she fights the need to go back to her sister, and breaks the promise they made years ago when they were still children. So she waits in an icy valley at the bottom of the world. There she met a small girl that reminds her of her little sister. But will this girl have a larger role in finding what she lost? Or will she be the cause of losing the most precious thing she still clings to?**_

* * *

A tigress sat on a snow covered hill top overlooking a small water tribe village where a little girl lived. She was the last of the waterbenders in the southern water tribe. She discovered this little girl one unusually cold night inside a cave.

She was crying. Her mother had been murdered by a firebending captain of the Southern Raiders. She was still trying to be strong to her older brother and father, but tonight she came to the cave to grieve.

The tigress' heart went out to her. She knew how it felt to lose someone very important. She had almost given up on trying to find him, but seeing this little girl forced her to care again. Slowly she approached the tearful girl, careful to remain in the shadows. She sat down on her hunches and inched to the edge of the shadows.

"What's your name?" She asked in her gentlest voice. The little girl looked up and dried her eyes. She looked around, but saw no one.

"Hello?" She asked nervously to the cave walls.

"Hello," She answered back, keeping her voice even.

"I can't see you."

"Sometimes what you can't see is the most important. Now what is your name little one?"

"Ka-katara. What's yours?"

"I am Koumi."

"Oh, it's pretty," she cooed as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her wrists, "I didn't know there were other people. You're not a firebender are you?"

"Not exactly," Koumi hesitated, "Tell me, Katara, why are you in a cave and why are you so sad?"

"I'm not telling you anything till I know who you are!" She said loudly, jumping to her feet.

"Please, Katara, I told you-"

"No! I don't care what you said! My mother was killed by firebenders! I have to see your face," she stated bravely trying to fight back another wave of tears. Koumi remained silent for a moment and Katara's face became fearful. "Koumi?"

"I will show myself to you, but you must promise me two things and in return I will promise to be here when you need me to talk to and I will be yours to call on if you need my help."

Katara thought for a moment, "Okay, what do I have to promise?"

"Just that you won't scream when you see me and that you will keep me a secret from everyone you know."

"Why?"

"I'm not very sociable. I don't want to have to entertain a village."

"Okay, deal. I promise. Now where are you?"

Koumi sighed and stepped into view. At the sight of the large tigress, Katara gasped and covered her mouth.

"Koumi, don't come out yet, there's a big animal in front of me," Katara whispered. Koumi couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no, Katara. I am the animal. I am a tigress guardian."

"Oh. Well, no wonder you don't want me to tell anyone. How can you talk?"

"I am a guardian. That means I'm not like other animals. I can choose who can hear my voice."

"Oh. Neat."

"Yes," she chuckled, "now will you tell me why you were crying? Was it because of your mother?"

"Uh huh. My heart hurts. And I can see her in my dreams and I'm okay, but when I wake up it starts hurting again."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother a long time ago, too."

"Really?"

"Mhm, my younger sister and I lived on our own since we were four. It was difficult, but we managed. We swore we would protect each other. We'd always be together." She sat back down, and stretched to lay down around Katara.

"Where is your sister now," she asked while absentmindedly petted her soft fur.

"We were separated," Koumi sighed heavily. She crossed one paw over the other. "I haven't seen her since," she stopped short, "well, a long time, a very long time."

"Why don't you look for her?" She asked innocently. Koumi's ears twitched backward.

"Well, you're my new project. You're a water mover, right?"

"Waterbender, yes," Katara corrected. The tigress rolled her light green eyes.

"Anyway, that's why I can't leave now. I have to make sure you keep practicing," she lied.

"Okay!" Katara agreed excitedly.

"Katara!" An old woman's voice called with a worried tone. Both of them looked up at the mouth of the cave.

"It's Gran-gran. I have to go," Katara sighed before hugging the tigress tightly around the neck. Before Koumi could comment, she scampered away. Though it was unexpected, Koumi never complained.

Katara felt warmer as she ran toward her grandmother's voice. Her heart felt as if she had talked to her mother again.

Koumi kept her word as well as Katara, and for the next several years, she watched at a distance as the little girl grew in both body and skill. And Katara made regular visits to the cave. That is until Katara turned fourteen, when she went with her brother Soka on a fishing trip and came back without fish or a canoe.

* * *

**Ps. The Guardian's are my personal copywritten characters. The avatar characters, however, are not mine... I would have at least told ya'll where Zuko's mother was!**


	2. Chapter 2: The She-Wolf

**Chapter Two- The She-Wolf**

_**She was sent to protect them, but she failed. She was sent to retrieve Him, but she was unsuccessful. Now she may have lost the only thing she had left. And one banished prince may be standing in her way. One problem, he's looking for the same thing she has been for the last hundred years. Her choice now is to follow or kill this thirteen year old royal pain in her tail whom reminds her of a life she left behind.**_

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko roared as he ran down the mountain side. He dodged the occasional rock with ease. The young banished prince was only thirteen and his kind nature had been masked by anger. However, Iroh noticed something on his nephew's face that he hadn't seen in months, excitement and happiness. At that moment it wouldn't matter what Zuko would tell him, he was smiling.

"Uncle, I've found something," he stated as he slid to a halt.

"There are lots to be found, prince Zuko," Iroh teased.

"This is… Different," the prince stumbled for the right words.

"How different? What did you see?" Iroh asked, genuinely interested.

"An animal. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen. It was huge! Its head was as big as I am and its paws," Zuko trailed off it thought.

"Interesting. What did it look like?" The retired general asked, trying to keep the prince talking about it.

"Enormous! The first thing I saw was these dark green eyes. Then I heard it growl and it was like the cliff was going to break off the mountain. I was going to run back down, but then I thought it might be a dragon, you know, like in hiding. So I turned to face it again and there it was at full height. Its fur was like tiny feathers, it looked so soft. It was like a silver white color and had black markings," Zuko stared off into space again, trying to remember every detail, "It was actually beautiful, for a beast."

Iroh chuckled, "it sounds as if you were talking about a girl."

"What!" Zuko growled out of embarrassment.

"Come, let us see this beast of yours." He ignored Zuko's growls and started up the cliff his nephew had just climbed down from.

"It was guarding something, Uncle," he yelled to Iroh before he walked too far.

"So, you want to leave it alone?" he asked.

"No," Zuko pondered aloud, "what if it's guarding the avatar?"

Iroh smiled, "of course, prince Zuko, soon we will know." He went along with Zuko, but wished his nephew could find peace in this life. It had only been a few months since he was banished, and they had already visited the western and the northern air temples. The western was empty and the northern was occupied by an inventor and some earthbenders. They had been inside the southern air temple for three days now and were scheduled to leave today.

"Hurry, Uncle!" Zuko yelled over his shoulder.

Iroh stopped, "How did you get in front of me?" Zuko shrugged and continued up the mountain. When both were at the top of the cliff, Zuko revealed to him a red tarp and inside lay the remains of many fire nation soldiers and the skeleton of one very powerful air monk.

"Where is this beast you spoke of?" Uncle Iroh whispered to the prince. Zuko's eyes darted wildly around the room.

"It was here," Zuko mumbled. A rumbling warning growl shook the cliff side, "This is what happened last time."

"I can hear it, but I can't tell where it is," Iroh stated calmly. Then, as if on cue, an enormous wolf stood from behind the rock the monk's bone rested on.

"Now can you tell where it is?" Zuko asked sarcastically. Iroh's eyes flashed at the size of the wolf, but otherwise stayed calm.

The wolf towered over them, its description was exactly as Zuko had told. Its eyes darted from Zuko to Iroh and back. Fire formed around Zuko's clenched fists as he stepped back into a fighting stance. The wolf's lips curled into a snarl.

"Be careful, prince Zuko, don't do anything you'll regret. You don't know anything about-" Iroh tried to talk his nephew down, but was interrupted and ignored.

"Where is the avatar, Beast?" Zuko snarled back. The wolf's ears flicked forward at the mention of the avatar, but laid flat in offence at the name Beast. She leapt forward over the monk and opened her mouth to show Zuko her dagger-like fangs up close then leapt through the tarp and out of sight. Zuko was frozen for a moment after he almost had his head bitten off, but when he recovered he spun on his heels and ran outside. "Uncle, let's go!"

Iroh sighed, "Uh, Iroh, how do you keep up?" He muttered before joining his nephew on the cliff. Zuko was angry again, back to normal. He was peering over the edge of the mountain expecting to see the she-wolf, or, he hoped, the avatar.

"It's gone again," Zuko started, "it must be found, Uncle."

"Yes, but, prince Zuko, it's getting late now. We can stay another night and resume our search in the morning, yes?"

Zuko didn't say anything; he just continued to stare over the edge. Finally after a few moments of silence he nodded and together they journeyed back down to the campsite. All the while a pair of dark green eyes followed them.


	3. Chapter 3: Encountering the Elf

Please Read and Review! So far I have only reseved comments from my sister... And she doesn't count! But thank you from reviewing, Sissy!

This story is also in so if you want to draw any part of the story, please put it there so I can see it, too. Thank you!

Chapter Three: Encountering the Elf

Emerald green eyes hovered over the camp waiting for someone to wake. The boy with the top knot seemed to be the alpha. He's the one she would face. She stayed awake all night and waited for sunrise.

When it finally came and the men began to stir inside their tents she stood and so did her fur. These were only humans, seeing a wolf guardian at full power might damage them. The scared one and the old man were one thing, but the soldiers seemed weaker.

Her elfin form would have to do, besides, dying of shock was too easy, especially after what they did to her people. She slid behind a rock wall and formed. She didn't mind being an elf, but the she-wolf suited her well. She watched and waited for the boy with the scar on his left eye to appear. When he did, she sent him a telepathic image of where she would be; one of the perks of being a grandmaster in the element of air. Afterward, she spun and disappeared. She'd need a little prep time before the boy arrived.

Her old chamber, where she slept when the monks were still around, was dusty and unused. Once the monks were gone she stopped going in there, she simply stayed in her wolf form and slept anywhere she liked.

She opened her closet. Only one uniform was left untouched by time, the air uniform made by the monks. It was given to her after the last avatar was born. A monk named Gyatso presented it to her. It was orange and wrapped around the chest and only came just above the naval, but it covered scars that only her husband had seen, and he had died long ago. It was held up by one sleeve.

The bottoms were a pale orange and hugged her legs; it also had a see-through skirt, made of a very soft silk that had a slit up the sides. It was comfortable and easy to move in. She never wore shoes; they always got ripped up anyways. Lying over the edge of her bed was the orange robe she was supposed to wear when the avatar was being appointed. She draped it over her soft white shoulders.

She brushed her normally messy hair with a fish bone, until her blond locks shined. Her hair was usually cut short, but over the years she didn't bother with cutting it. Now her hair was long enough to cover her knees, but because of how wavy her hair had become, it only covered to the top of her tail bone. She took two pieces of her bangs on either side and tied them behind her head in a braid to cover up her pointed ears.

After she was dressed, she went to her favorite place in the southern air temple to wait for the young boy; a waterfall. It used to be beautiful, full of life and water. Unfortunately, shortly after the monks were gone, it too died. There was no one to take care of it, and the firebenders have dammed it up in their raid. Once the avatar was gone and the monks and the kids were murdered, she lost interest in it. It seemed pointless to keep it going for one elf. Even all the animals were either dead or had fled.

Just thinking back on it made a lump in her throat, sighing, she sat hard on a polished stone and waited impatiently for the alpha.

Zuko strolled out of the tent sleepily. He walked absent mindedly passed his men. "Prince Zuko!" One of the grunts called, "Where are you going!" Zuko continued walking as if still in a dream. Not hearing nor seeing anyone around him.

Hearing the grunt's loud voice caused Iroh to stretch and yawn. He bent backward until his back popped; he scratched his belly and smacked his lips. When the grunts continued shouting at the unresponsive prince, he stood and opened his tent. Zuko was walking in a random direction, or so it seemed. Iroh plodded after his nephew.

"Prince Zuko?" He questioned. Zuko still stared blankly and didn't respond. He simply sighed and followed him. The soldiers looked at each other in complete bewilderment, but didn't pursue them.

When Zuko unknowingly lead his uncle to a dried up riverbed leading down to a waterfall, Iroh sighed again, "I am sure at one time, this was quite a wonderful view."

"You would be right," a woman's voice rang out. She was sitting on a rock below them. _'Finally, I thought he'd never show up. He brought the old man again, oh well.'_

"We'll come down to you miss," Iroh called to her. He kept eyeing his nephew, who seemed to have snapped out of his trance.

"That's alright, I'll come to you."She leapt up and ran to each stone, jumping each step, she was careful not to use the air currents.

"How did you get up here that quickly? Are you an airbender?" Zuko questioned immediately after she reached the top.

"Sugar, airbenders used currents of air to accelerate their movements. I simply know my way around. Now I have a question for you; AND I expect it to be answered with the same respect I answered you," she spoke softly, smiling.

Zuko and Iroh looked from her to each other. They nodded suspiciously. Her smile instantly faded and her voice changed to harsh tones.

"AFTER YOUR PEOPLE GENOCIDED A GREAT RACE, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME POKING AROUND?" She screamed, thrusting her finger into his chest. "CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE? OR DID YOU COME HERE TO DEFILE THEIR RESTING PLACE? WASN'T KILLING THEM ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Zuko blinked in shock and his mouth fell open for a moment. The girl's face was full of the anger she had bottled up for years. She barred her teeth at him, fighting the urge to let her fangs extend. "WELL?" She exclaimed.

The prince tried to regain his composer by clearing his throat. "We are looking for the Avatar," he told her, trying to sound dramatic.

"Well," she sighed looking disappointed, "join the club."

"You're looking for him, too?" Zuko questioned.

"You could say that. So do you have a name or should I just start calling you scar?"

Zuko cleared his throat again, "I am Zuko, son of Ursa and Ohzi, crowned prince of the fire nation and heir-"

"Prince, huh?" she interrupted his well rehearsed introduction. Unimpressed and uninterested, she walked to the edge of the dead waterfall. Iroh sat on a flat stone, sighing as the word battle continued.

"What now?" Zuko snapped.

"Come here, let me show you something." Zuko did as she said and stood beside her. "Do you see all of this, it used to be beautiful. You could hear the birds sing and the lemurs chatter. Down there the monks would bake the most wonderful pastries you've ever eaten. And straight down there near the waterfall, the children would practice." She turned and looked him in the eyes, "The _children _would practice. The fire nation destroyed it all! Even the animals and the children! The _fire_ nation is already on my hate list, being their prince doesn't help you any."

"Well, you're right there," Zuko sighed.

"What?"

"I was banished."

"For what, wanting to murder another race?"

"NO!" He snapped.

"You're right, that's would have made you-"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT MY MEN!"

Iroh was genuinely surprised. Zuko was opening right up to her.

"What? From whom?"

"They were green soldiers; they would do anything to defend our nation. Their general wanted to sacrifice them and I spoke out of turn during a war meeting. Let's just say it didn't end well."

"Oh, how sad," she stepped toward him and touched him face softly, "is that how you got this? Or was that after?"

"No," he started; not even trying to move her hand, "my father-"But the sound of the earth cracking under them stopped him short. He jumped backward on full alert.

"Oh, it does that; weak rocks just being pushed around." She stepped forward, but the whole cliff side gave way. Zuko reached out and pulled her to safety just in time.

She gripped tightly to his uniform, stunned, but when she realized she immediately released and jumped away. '_He's warm.' _He grabbed her arm again, "Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

She smiled, "Kit, just call me Kit." _'Could he really be different? Is it possible he's not like the other firebenders that killed the monks? I wonder if I stayed with him, if we could change the war. He is looking for the avatar. And they can't expect me to stay here forever, right?'_

_XXXXXXX_

Ps. Kitsumi and Koumi are my personal copywritten characters. They are real characters and I will be sad if you stole them... please don't make me cry. Thank you and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Stowaway

Auther's note: Please review the more I get the faster I type. Pretty please with a cherry stem on top! Sorry I already ate all the cherries.

Chapter Four: Stowaway

Kitsumi followed Zuko and his uncle back the ship. The grunts were standing around the ship's metal ramp. "What if I came with you?"

"Ha! A girl on bore a ship is bad luck," a soldier spoke before Zuko could answer. The prince shot him a warning look and the grunt fell silent. Zuko directed his attention back to Kitsumi; his eyes soft once again.

"I won't deny you voyage off this mountain. I'll take you to the nearest village, but no farther," Zuko said with his gentlest voice.

"Old stupidstitions," Kitsumi hissed; still glaring at the uniformed man.

"Do you want voyage or not?" Zuko snapped.

"No," she turned and ran up the cliff and out of sight. Zuko sighed as he watched her go and then turned to glare at the soldier again. The man straightened, arms stiff at his side.

"Look for her," Zuko ordered, "Apologize and bring her back." He stomped passed to bore the ship.

"But, sir!" He called after him. Zuko spun around; his face full of anger.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. As you wish, my prince!" He saluted and ran in the direction Kitsumi went. _'That's better,' _Zuko thought with a smile.

"Why do I have to trapeze through this graveyard," the grunt complained as he kicked a monk's skull across the ground, "taking orders from a thirteen year old_ banished brat_, looking for some _bitch_!" He stomped the skull into the ground.

"Oh, at least you got the bitch part right," a low feminine voice growled. The grunt turned, smiling.

"The prince thinks I need to say sorry," he started sarcastically. But when he saw it wasn't the girl, his mouth fell open. Silver, white fur glistened in the sunlight. The legs of the beast were as tall as he was. He looked up into very large ivory fangs.

"I think that might be a good idea," the she-wolf roared, showing the back of her throat.

Zuko jolted forward, "Uncle! Did you hear someone scream just now?" He yelled as he ran outside. Iroh was standing on deck looking up at the mountain.

"I did, prince Zuko, up there," he said pointing up at the temple, "what are your orders, nephew?"

Zuko paused, "What would you do?" Iroh chuckled.

"I would wait until Eon reported back. He might have seen what happened."

"Who?" Zuko asked, squinting one eye trying to remember.

"The soldier you sent out to look for Kit. Zuko you need to at least try to remember their names."

"I have more important things to keep my mind busy, Uncle. I hope Kit is okay."

Iroh sighed and rolled his eyes. A soldier came into view coming down the mountain with grace, knowing every step before it was made.

"Ah, there he is now," Iroh smiled and walked down the ramp to greet him.

"But where is Kit?" Zuko hissed as he followed his uncle, "Eon!" Zuko yelled as he sprinted toward the soldier. "Where's the girl? Where is Kit? You were suppose to bring her back!"

"The wolf must have gotten to her first," the grunt told him in a scratchy voice.

"What? What kind of wolf? I haven't heard it," Zuko questioned inching closer.

"Uh, that's what the girl called it."

"Then you saw her?"

"Yes, but only for a moment." _'Darn it. He asks a lot of questions.'_

"No," he breathed, "it must be that monster, dog, thing. I can still find her!" He started to run passed them, but Iroh stopped him.

_'Why does he care what happens to me? He doesn't even know me… yet.'_

"Prince Zuko, no! I won't let you get yourself killed. You saw that wolf yesterday. You cannot fight it!" Zuko stared at his uncle for a moment then ran up the ramp and disappeared down the hall. _'Was he… crying?'_

"Don't worry about him," Iroh nudged, after noticing her stare after the prince, "he'll be alright. He bounces back fast." She shifted her weight in the baggy uniform. "Welcome aboard, _Eon_."

As the days passed Kit found it very difficult to find peace on the ship. The only quiet man on the ship was the prince and he was thirteen. He's also the one who told her she couldn't travel with him. She found herself passed out in an empty chamber after the first week. She hadn't had any sleep since she came onboard. Between the noise of music night and all the men in two chambers, her nerves were on edge constantly.

She tore off the helm revealing her blond hair was cut short to fit inside the cramped space. In the corner of the room was a chamber pot full of soapy water. She sighed and looked around the room, making sure no one was inside. She peeled off the uniform and the air nomad clothes. She shrank herself to fit inside the pot. She heated the water and scrubbed herself from head to toe.

When she was finally clean, she stepped out and formed into her original size. She used a cloth to dry off with and flipped her head forward to dry her hair. She cleaned her nomad uniform next. Drying it was easy; she simply used heated air currents to dry them quicker.

When she was fully dressed, she picked up the fire nation helm and eyed the heavy uniform. She sighed and dropped the helmet next to the garments. She was in no hurry to put it back on. Kitsumi flopped backward onto the bed_. 'I'll just rest a bit here, before I go back out there. I bet they don't even know I'm gone.' _She told herself before her eyes closed, and sleep and dreams took hold.

XXXXXXX

Autor's Twin's Note: She's dead serious about typing faster and I have to say getting reviews for only me is sad. :(


	5. Chapter 5: Music Night

Short Chapter... Please read and review! Thank you!

Chapter Five: Music Night

Zuko unlock his chamber door and slipped inside. He groaned as he shut the door. Music night. His uncle would have the men up all night, playing music and singing. This was the best time to sleep. He looked down at his bed where someone was already curled up at the foot. He was about to yell, 'get out,' but the body was feminine and as he stepped closer the blond hair made him catch his breath.

"No," Zuko whispered, "how?" Kitsumi stirred. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a terrified prince.

She sprang to her feet, "Prince Zuko!" She said trying to disguise her voice.

"Kit? I thought you were…" He stopped, not wanting to say it. _'Horse feathers!' _She thought, looking down. _'You forget to put the stupid uniform back on!'_ She screamed at herself.

"How did you get in here? And the uniform," he asked pointing at the crumpled garments on the ground. "And where's Eon?"

"Uh," Kitsumi tried to think of something fast besides, _'Well, you see, Zuko, I knocked him out by scaring him to death, and then I took his uniform and left him on the rock. Oh, yeah, I'm also the wolf that almost bit your head off! Hello, again!'_

"I don't care! You're safe! You can stay with us, just don't run away again, okay?" He breathed, falling onto the bed, "promise me?"

She nodded, smiling, "okay, it's a deal." Zuko smiled and fell back on the cot and Kitsumi stayed next to him. They both stayed silent, a good silence, as if they were mentally bonding. Zuko's eyes finally began to close and soon he was asleep. Kitsumi watched him sleep a while before she too drifted back into a good dream. _'I love music night…'_


	6. Chapter 6: Loyalty Begins

This is the long chapter to make up for the last one. Enjoy and please review! Thank you! Remember none of the Avatar characters are mine, but Kitsumi and Koumi are my copywritten characters! Thanks again!

Chapter Six- Loyalty Begins

"GOOD MORNING, PRINCE ZUKO!" Iroh cried happily at his nephew's chamber door. As if that weren't enough, he knocked even louder.

Kitsumi jerked awake, nearly fall off the edge of the bed. She would have, but prince Zuko was wrapped around her. She looked down at him, as he nestled into her side. _'How could he sleep through that voice?' _

"WE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT PLAYING MUSIC AND SINGING! WE ALL FORGOT THE TIME! THE CREW LOVES MUSIC NIGHT, ZUKO, YOU SHOULD JOIN US ONE NIGHT!" Iroh yelled though the door. Meanwhile Kitsumi was busy trying to escape Zuko's grasp without waking him. When Zuko didn't answer, however, Iroh opened the door. "Zuko?"

_'CRAP!' _She screamed inside her head. She formed into a normal sized wolf and drove under the bed. She trembled, trying to keep her adrenalin under control. Zuko, losing his pillow, opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up, and the sight of his uncle standing at the door made him jump.

"Uncle?" Zuko yelped, peering down at the empty, warm spot beside him, "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just now opened the door, nephew," Iroh answered innocently. Zuko sighed with relief. "Who's uniform is that, Zuko?" He asked, pointing down to Eon's garb. Zuko's eyes darted from the uniform to his uncle.

"Uh…" Zuko tried to think of a good lie, "I don't know." _'Darn it, Zuko! Is that the best you got? I hate that stupid uniform!" _Kitsumi cursed to herself.

Iroh bent down and picked up the helmet. "Hmm," he pretended to wonder, "It looks like Eon's." He peered under the bed. Kitsumi flicked her tail closer to her body. Not getting the hint, Iroh reached under the bed, trying to feel around for her tail. _'Geez, does this guy have night vision or what?' _She thought, while trying to get as close to the wall as she could.

"Uncle! Can I help you?" Zuko complained, finally rescuing her, "You are directly under me and, to say the least, it's a little; it's _very_ uncomfortable!" Iroh stood up, chuckling.

"My apologies, nephew, I only thought I spied something under there. It isn't as if you had a naked girl under there, right?"

Zuko turned a deep shade of scarlet. "What?" He shouted defensively.

"I am only teasing you, nephew," Iroh chuckled, his belly bouncing with every breath. He turned to leave, then stopped at the door. "Oh, Miss. Kitsumi, when were you planning on telling Prince Zuko you left one of his men on the mountain?"

Zuko spun on his bed and stared under it into the darkness. Kitsumi quickly formed back into an elf. "You left one of my men on that rock!" Zuko roared. She trying not to make a noise, but couldn't help but to giggle at Zuko's pony tail dancing lightly on the ground.

Finally giving up on staying hidden; Kitsumi pushed his face out of her way and crawled out from under his bed. "Technically speaking, you left him there, I just didn't say anything." Zuko jumped off his bed and stood nose to nose with her. This isn't saying much, she was only 5'3' after all.

"We have to go all the way back there to get him, thanks to you!" Zuko roared and marched passed his uncle.

"Zuko, I don't think you want him on your crew," Kitsumi warned. Zuko stopped at his chamber door.

"And why is that?"

"He called you a banished brat," she told him as she looked around the room, pretending to be bored.

"He what!" Zuko roared again.

"Hey, he called me a bitch. I wouldn't mind if you decided to leave him there."

"Silence, both of you," Iroh interrupted, "every man deserves a second chance. I am sure he was just having a bad day."

Kitsumi turned on the old general, "AS FOR YOU… do I look naked to you!" Zuko blushed again and quickly looked away.

"I withdraw from this conversation," he stated before turning and swiftly walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kitsumi called after him.

"To see the helmsmen," he mumbled as he turned a corner. She tried to follow, but Iroh stopped her.

"Very rare to see a wolf in human clothing, isn't it?" He whispered before letting her pass. She let out a tiny gasp, then smiled, bowed, and walked nonchalantly through the door.

'_He knows!' _She panicked inside her head, _'how in heck did he find out?' _Lost in thought, she nearly plowed over a guard walking the opposite way.

"Hello," she greeted him in a husky voice, "how goes it?"

"Fine?" He answered completely bewildered. _'Crap! That stupid uniform, again? I hate that thing! I hate that thing! I hate that thing!' _She screamed at herself as she ran down the corridor. "Hey! Wait! Stop! You're the girl from the mountain!" _'Crap, crap, crap!'_

"Zuko!" She yelled down the hall, "Where are you?" Three other guards stepped out in front of her. _'Don't change! Don't change! Zuko will definitely kick me off the ship!' _Walking backward, she bumped into the first guard, who immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What should we do with her, boys?" The guard holding her asked.

"Should we take her to Prince Zuko?" Another suggested.

"Yes! Take me to see Zuko!" She shouted, not even trying to fight his grip.

"No, no," he whispered in her ear, "let's have a little _fun_ first. I'm sure Prince Zuko won't mind. Besides, didn't you see him stomping through here just now? He's not very happy. Hearing there is a stowaway on his ship would make him even angrier. He'd probable kill her."

"No he wouldn't! He knows I'm here." '_This guy is messed up! Why is he on Zuko's crew? I thought they'd be more like gentlemen, I guess not.'_

"I don't think he does. Hush now. We're doing you a favor. You make us happy and we won't tell Prince Zuko you're here. We'll protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!" She riggled free and fire formed around her hands. _'I can still use fire. My stronger element may be air, but I'm just as dangerous with fire.' _The men began to laugh.

"Even if you can fight us, little mouse, Prince Zuko would hear and defend us. You don't think he'd take your side just because you're a girl do you?" She could feel warm tears welling in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they stayed around the rims. _'He's right. Zuko would defend his crew. Even if I had a good reason, it's my word against all of them.' _She didn't know why, but something was drawing her to Zuko and she wanted to stay with him no matter what.

"Don't cry, little mouse. We won't hurt you, much."

The anger was swelling in her gut, but if she wanted to stay here, she'd have to watch her temper. If she lost it and turned into a wolf, they'd know her secret and Zuko would hate her. She closed her eyes to stay calm.

They were boxing her in; she could feel their body heat. What could she do, run? Where would she run? It wasn't as if she could hide on a small ship in the middle of the ocean. She couldn't use air bending, and fire bending wasn't all that useful if she wanted Zuko to like her. She could scream, but they would probably deny everything, anyway.

She could feel her body sinking toward the floor. She couldn't tell Zuko where she was telepathically; she would have to see him to do that. _'This is impossible. There's no way out without hurting them! I'm sorry, Zuko.' _She began to form slowly into her wolf; first her fangs descended, then her claws grew out. All the while she was in tears. Zuko might hate her, but she couldn't allow them to disrespect her any more.

She was about to attack, when a bright flame shot one of the men back against the far wall. The metal bent with the force of the impact. One arm wrapped gently around her. _'Sissy?'_

"You will not touch her!" Zuko's voice rang in her ear, "They didn't hurt you did they?" He whispered, while giving her a tender hug.

"What in Agni's name is going on out here!" Iroh yelled, helping the guard to his feet, after he tripped over him. Kitsumi jumped out of Zuko's grasp.

"They were propositioning me!" She screamed, pointing and accusing finger at the guards. "They ganged up on me and said they wanted to protect me from Zuko if I let them have their fun! They told me Zuko would kill me if I fought them!"

"It's all a lie, General Iroh! We would never harm a lady!" One of the guards shouted defensively. Iroh looked calmly at Zuko.

"Nephew, did you see what happened?"

"Unfortunately, no," Zuko sighed. _'Great, he is going to take their side.'_ "But I did see them ganging up on her." One of the guards stomped toward Zuko getting right in his face.

"You would really take her word over the word of your crew?" He shouted at the young prince. Zuko stood his ground.

"If you want to be on my ship, you'd better learn your place," Zuko spoke calmly, but his fist clenched.

"Like you're really above me! You're just a banished prince with too much power! No wonder your own father didn't want you! I'm not afraid of a little punk like you!" Before he could finish his last sentence, Kitsumi was between them. Her lips were curled and her fangs were sharper than ever.

"You leave him alone, or I'll make it were you have to defecate out your mouth!" Before the guard could react, Iroh pulled them away from each other.

"That is enough," Iroh calmly announced, "this is Kit. She is our guest on our ship. She will be staying with us from now on. Let's forget this happened and go to breakfast."

"But, sir!"

Iroh turned, "She will be staying, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the four guards grumbled before trotting off ahead. Kitsumi retracted her claws and fangs, but when she turned to face Zuko, he was already walking away. She started toward him, but again Iroh stopped her.

"He does not like for others to interfere when his crew is out of line."

"But he had no right!"

"I know; I will deal with him later."

"I'd like to deal with him now," she mumbled.

"Why do you defend Zuko? It is not because he protected you. That I can tell. But why did you protect him?"

Kitsumi looked off, "Because I could feel his pain. Those words were like poison to him. He looks strong and he makes the guards think he's angry, but I'll bet if they showed him more loyalty, he'd put his own life on the line for them." Iroh smiled and gave her a gentle hug.

"It is nice to hear that from someone other than myself," Iroh wiped away a solitary tear from his eye, "It is destiny that lead us to you." He patted her back as they started following the other guards.

"Mister Iroh, may I ask how you know so much about me?"

"I have seen the paintings of the Avatars and their Guardians; the she-wolf and the tigress. Your roll was to protect the avatar."

"Was?"

"The Avatar hasn't been seen in almost a hundred years and seeing as you were alone it seems he really is gone."

"He's not gone, I can still feel him. He's just… out of reach. I guess when it came right down to it; I'm not as good at being a Guardian as everyone thought. I want to look after Zuko; I don't want to lose him. I may be a bad wolf, but…"

"You are a good wolf. I know you will protect Zuko."

Kitsumi smiled, "With my life."

XXXXXXXX continues


	7. Chapter 7: The Blizzard

Thank you for the review... I am so glad that someone other than my sister reads this story! ^o^ Thank you again!

This is the chapter that my sister really helped me write, so please say what you think!

XXXX

Chapter Seven: The Blizzard

The month later, Katara returned to the cave to find it completely empty. Disappointed she turned to leave walking straight into a black tigress. "Good morning, little one." The tigress' whispery voice was filled with a smile as she gazed at the young waterbender.

"Morning, Koumi!" Katara replied with a cheery grin. She wrapped her tiny arms around the tigress's leg. "Sokka and I are going to build a snow fortress; would you like to come watch?"

"I'll come but it would be best that your brother doesn't know I'm there. It'll be our little secret." Koumi laid down allowing the little girl to climb onto her back. "Hold on tight."

With a bellowing roar, Koumi leaped into motion carrying Katara back to the edge of the water tribe. Just before reaching the outer wall, Koumi stopped letting Katara jump down. "I'll wait here."

Katara ran towards the village with childish laugh. Her brother met her at the village entrance with a deep scowl. Koumi watched as he began wildly waving his arms in the air. Whatever it was he was saying, it seemed to be angering Katara. The young girl started to scream at him balling her fists together. The ice below her cracked responding to her anger. Koumi shook her head in exasperation. She hoped the girl would learn control quickly; otherwise the whole village was going to fall apart.

As the argument continued, Koumi figured the snow fortress was no longer the sibling's ideal entertainment. With a rumbling sigh she lowered herself to the ground curling up into a ball. Her tail flicked across the tightly packed snow. "You're so stubborn Sokka!" Katara yelled turning to run away.

Sokka reached for her, but she pulled away leaving him to grasp open air. "Katara!" he yells after her, but to no avail. She continued to run further from the village. There was only one problem with Katara's flight; she was running in the opposite direction that Koumi was resting.

Shaking snow from her fur, Koumi stood and took off after the fleeing girl. It took her approximately five minutes to catch Katara. Sliding on the ice, she came to a dead stop in the girl's path. "Koumi!" Katara cried running into the tigress's flank her sobs wracking through her body.

"Shhh…it's okay little one," Koumi curled her other paw around the girl's small form. "You shouldn't run off, a storms coming in. Come on I'll walk you back." Katara wiped her tears away with her sleeve keeping one hand on Koumi's flank. Together the two returned to the village just as the first traces of snow began to fall.

"Will you be alright Koumi?" Katara asked. "You could stay in the village until the storm passes. But I don't know how we'll hide you. You're so big." Koumi chuckled at Katara's remark.

"Ah, little one," Koumi continued laughing as her form shrank to the size of a flying lemur. "I can become much smaller at will." She returned to her original size with just as much ease. "I'll carry you back to the village then return to my smaller form. That way it's easier to hide."

Katara nodded in agreement before climbing onto Koumi's back. The two returned to the village where Koumi once again shrank and Katara bent to pick her up. "I'll hide you in my sleeping bag. Gran-Gran and Sokka won't think to look there."

She entered the village, headed for one of the many tents set up in a circle. Koumi had never actually been inside the village. It was centered around a large fire pit with fur tents surrounding it and a wall of built up snow encircling the tents. It was quaint; a place where all the faces were familiar. But the one thing that did strike Koumi's attention was the lack of protection. She'd seen the warriors leave the village, but she hadn't realized that they'd all left.

Katara swept the tent flap out of her way, and released Koumi to explore the inside of the tent. The ground was covered with layers of animal skins to keep the snow from seeping into the sleeping bags. An assortment of pans were neatly stacked in a corner along with a small spear. "Sokka thinks he's a great fisher." Katara said noticing Koumi's gaze.

"I'm sure he's just trying to keep everyone fed." Koumi seriously doubted that but it sounded nice. Looking around she noted that there weren't many places to hide, but at the sound of approaching footsteps she managed to wedge herself into a small opening between two baskets and hide herself. She'd just pulled her tail in when the tent flap opened again admitting an elderly woman. She and Katara looked very familiar so Koumi assumed this was her grandmother.

"Katara, where did you run off to? You know that when weather get's bad you're supposed to stay within the village wall."

"I'm sorry Gran-Gran," Katara ran up to the elderly woman and embraced her. "Sokka was being mean to me."

"That's still no excuse to go running off when a storm is brewing. Now help me get ready for the storm; it's going to be a long one." Katara and Gran-Gran approached the basket that Koumi was hiding behind. They opened the basket directly in front of her and pulled several folded skins out. A few minutes into their preparations Sokka came running into the tent shivering from the cold.

"The temperatures already dropped Gran-Gran." He stated unnecessarily. Even within the warm tent Koumi could feel the cold seeping in.

"Don't just stand there shivering, help get ready." Gran-Gran warned shaking a finger at him. Instantly he picked up one of the skins and covered the entry holding the skin in place as Katara secured it.

When the preparations were done, Gran-Gran set out the sleeping rolls and proceeded to fall asleep with a whispered "Good night children". Sokka was parading around the tent explaining his latest conquest against the Fire Nation. In truth he'd only built a watch tower out of snow.

Katara was faking interest, but she was more concerned that his path was getting too close to Koumi's hiding place. When his foot suddenly stepped on something hard, he stopped. Meanwhile Koumi was covering her muzzle with a paw to keep silent. "Katara, this pelt has a bone in it, you didn't skin it right," he reached down and grabbed a black and white tail. A tail which was attached to Koumi. He lifted her into the air holding her at eye level.

Koumi glared at him baring her sharp fangs. With a yelp of surprise Sokka dropped Koumi unceremoniously onto the ground. As her paws made contact with the floor, she lashed out with her claws at his legs before darting into Katara's open arms.

"Please don't tell Gran-Gran," Katara pleaded with her brother pouting her lower lip.

"Katara what is that thing?"

"Hey, this thing has a name," Koumi responded with a hiss.

"IT TALKED!" he back pedaled until he tripped over one of the baskets landing in a heap of tangled limbs and pelts. "Katara get away it talks!"

"Keep your voice down," Koumi growled jumping from Katara's arms onto Sokka's chest. "Do you want your grandmother to wake up?" She glared at him with her emerald eyes batting at his face to emphasize her point.

Sokka just laid there stunned. A talking cat was scolding him in the middle of a blizzard. He'd finally gone mad! "Katara I think I've got the midnight sun madness."

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "You're not sick Sokka; a little stupid but not sick." She replied picking Koumi up. "This is my friend Koumi. She's been keeping an eye on us for awhile now."

"Whatever Katara, you're just weird. I'm going to bed and when I wake up this bad dream with be over." He crawled into his sleeping roll and turned his back to the two.

"That went well," Koumi purred. "You might as well go to sleep as well; I'll keep hidden so no one else panics." So Katara curled into her sleeping roll with Koumi lying beside her while the storm raged outside.

Just before her eyes closed she softly whispered, "I love you, Koumi." Koumi just purred in response her tail twitching happily.

XXXX

Please review after reading. Next chapter will be about Zuko again. Then hopful Aang will be in the following. Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8: Ghost of You

(I appologise for making ya'll wait. ^~^ We've been experiencing Internet difficulties. Basically, we've been living without it! Thank you for being patient and enjoy the chapter!)

Chapter Eight: Ghost of You

Two years passed since Zuko's banishment and there still hasn't been any sign of the Avatar. His scar remained; a constant reminder of a terrible memory.

XXXX

Zuko was standing alone, leaning over the ships railing. He was looking into the water, a hopeless look on his face. He had thought he was getting close to the avatar when they received word of strange man that claimed to be an airbender in an earth kingdom town. When they arrived, it turned out to be an elderly bedridden man who saw flying bison in his sleep.

Kitsumi approached slowly and put an arm around him. "It's okay Zuko. He was very old; maybe he's remembering the airbenders and the bison from when he was young." Zuko shrugged her off and turned away. She looked up at the moon and sighed. "It's late; maybe we should turn in?" Zuko didn't answer. She lowered her eyes and sighed again. Iroh appeared in the doorway leading to the deck, she looked back at him, hopefully. He motioned for her to come to him.

She turned back to Zuko, gave him a light hug and walked quickly away. Iroh smiled as she walked toward him. When she finally stopped in front of him, he patted her shoulder and whispered, "Do not worry for him, he will be alright. He only needs to be alone awhile." Kitsumi nodded. "The best thing for us to do now is go to bed and let him think. Go to his room and wait for him. If he needs you, you'll already be there." She nodded again. She looked back at a pitiful prince; she smiled weakly for him, and then strolled away.

She knew Iroh was right, but leaving him alone seemed unsympathetic. Plus, in the two years she'd spent on the ship, she had either slept in Zuko's or Iroh's room. She wasn't sure if it was because they feared for the crew's safety or hers. She was guessing Iroh was protecting the crew and Zuko was protecting her. Whatever it was, Iroh was now asking her to sleep alone. When she was standing outside Zuko's door, she looked behind her, hoping to see Zuko standing there, he wasn't. She stepped inside and flopped on the cot. She didn't close the door completely and when she realized it was ajar, she shrugged and stared at the ceiling.

After a couple of hours, Zuko still hadn't come. She had been bending air and fire around in circles, keeping an eye on the door, until sleep overcame her. She hadn't dreamt in years, but for some reason tonight her dream was a memory.

Four strange figures came into view. Their faces were hidden and their cloths were dark. The figures approached two identical young women without fear. Both women dressed in wedding gowns and had long, flowing, blond hair. Their faces were covered by a silvery veil.

"Maidens," their whispery voices chorused, "You be the last elves left on Terra. We realize this be your wedding day, but this matter be more important." The two women stayed silent as the monk-like figures spoke. "As the Fays of Terra, we have decided to create the Avatar. He or she will be human, so time will age them. This is so the Avatar does not grow cold to humans. He will be able to master all four elements and defend the land."

"Then where do we come in?" One of the twins growled.

"The two of you, with all your training and experience, will protect him until he learns all the elements. After he has mastered them all, you will follow him, if he becomes corrupt, your job will be to kill him."

"And what about our lives," the other twin snapped.

"This will occur in one hundred years, you have that long to get your affairs in order."

"This is our wedding day, what about our husbands?" They asked in unison.

"They are human, their life is very short. Your lives will never end. For you, we will lengthen their lives and their youth. Their bodies will not age, but their minds and hearts will. You have one hundred years to say goodbye. You will never feel remorse again. You are the guardians of the Avatar." Without waiting for a response, the figures vanished.

The dream shifted and a handsome man with smiling eyes was staring at her. His eyes were golden and his hair was long and black. It was slicked back into a short ponytail. The only facial hair was a patch on his chin. She recognized him as Leo. He was her husband and would be for a hundred years. In her mind, he would never die. He lifted her veil and kissed her. She closed her eyes and she could feel his warmth again.

When she opened her eyes, she could see herself in front of a man who was telling them that elves and humans couldn't produce children. She was crying. Leo was trying to calm her, but her tears wouldn't stop. She hated that time in her life. Finally one hundred years had passed while she wasn't paying attention.

It was late, eleven o-clock or so. The two of them had come home from her sister's house. Leo had been walking slower, but he still tried to keep up with her so she wouldn't worry. When he entered their room, he collapsed on the bed without changing out of his cloths.

"Aren't you going to get out of those dirty cloths, you dirty boy?" Kitsumi teased. He looked up at her, she had her hands on her hips, but she was smiling. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Too, tired," he breathed.

"Lazy boy, too. Would you like to undress me?" He chuckled at her mischievous tone.

Leo opened his eyes and smiled, "Good night, my love," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Kitsumi giggled at him."

"Oh, Leo, your body hasn't aged a day, but your mind sure has." She sighed. He didn't respond. "Leo? Don't ignore me!" She stomped up to his bedside, "Stop faking!" She reached for his arm, "No one falls asleep that- She stopped. Her hand touched his chest and felt no life. Her entire body shook. Her flesh went cold and her eyes were blared. "Leo?" She whispered. It didn't even sound like her. It sounded more like a frightened child.

She stood frozen in place, wanting this nightmare to end. She wished he would open his eyes and yell, 'gotcha!' but he didn't. At the final realization, warm tears washed rivers down her face. A shiver went though her body and grief overwhelmed her. '_They said we could live our lives, they promised we'd have each other. Surely it hasn't been a hundred years already!'_ She dropped to her knees and screamed.

"DAMN YOU, BASTARDS!"

She was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. In the real world she thrashed and continued to scream.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN BASTARDS! BASTARDS!"

Zuko ran into the room, fists aflame. When he saw her thrashing, his heart felt like a rock. He ran to her side and tried to wake her. He ended up on top of her, trying to stop her body front flailing.

"LEO!" She screamed before opening her eyes. She stared up at him coyly. He stared back at her, panting. Before either of them could ask questions, the crew, lead by Iroh, was standing at the open door. All the faces of the ship were trying to stare into the room. Zuko blushed at the position they were found in.

"Whoa, the foreplay the kids come up with is very colorful now-a-days," one of the crew members broke the silence. Kitsumi and Zuko looked at each other and turned a deep shade of red.

Iroh turned on the crew, "Alright, alright, off to bed with you. There is nothing more to see, off you go." After they had all reluctantly left, she confessed to Zuko and his uncle what her dream was, leaving out some of the key points and claimed she didn't know what brought it on.

"Well, I don't know why you dreamed something that horrific, but I promise I won't let it happen again," Zuko vowed, "I'll stay with you from now on." She smiled and rubbed his shaved head lightly.

Iroh watched her. He was reading her hidden expressions. He didn't say anything in front of Zuko for her sake, but he could tell she hadn't been dreaming but remembering.


	9. Chapter 9: The Boy in the Iceberg

First off, sorry for taking soooo long to get this out. Also, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.

Okay, just in case you were wondering, I do not own Avatar Last Airbender, Nick does. However, I do own all the other characters. So I am not plagiarizing. This is a rewrite, but it is just for fun to see how the guardians will change the series. So please do not write me bad review, because I ruined your show. If it really offends you, you don't have to read it. Thank you! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: The Boy in the Iceberg**

Koumi leapt from ice flow to ice flow following Katara and Sokka in their canoe as they attempted a fishing trip. Sokka was intently eyeing the water when he spoke, "It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn Katara; this is how you catch a fish." He raised his spear above his head with a determined grin. Meanwhile Katara sat at the back of the canoe looking bored and slightly skeptical. Suddenly she too was staring intently at the water. She quickly removed her left glove and took a deep breath. She was trying to waterbend.

With slight pulling motions she created a ball of water that lifted itself out of the water. Nestled inside was a fish!

"Sokka, look!" Katara exclaimed continuing to bend the water in the air.

"Shhh…Katara, you're gonna scare it away," Sokka whispered quickly. Katara was slowing bringing the ball of water over the boat. "Mmm…I can already smell it cookin'."

"But Sokka I caught one, I just have to" Katara trailed off bringing the ball of water closer to her brother. He lifted his spear higher into the air and burst the water ball; the fish fell back into the ocean while the falling water drenched Sokka. "Hey!"

"Katara, why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka cried exasperated.

"It's not magic, it's waterbending and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah an ancient art, unique to our culture blah, blah, blah. Look I'm just saying if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Behind him Katara was glaring a hole through the back of his head.

Koumi shook her head at the two siblings. _She getting better, why do they shut her down every time she practices? _She growled to herself. _That Sokka, I wonder if she would be angry with me if I ate him. _She smiled at the thought then shook it off. _He'd probably taste bad anyway._

The current in the water had picked up sending the siblings canoe straight into a group of ice flows. Sokka tried paddling his way out of danger while Katara shouted instructions from behind. "Watch out! Go left, go left!"

Koumi watched as the ice flows finally managed to crush the boat leaving the two siblings on a block of ice with no visible way of getting home. Koumi covered her eyes with a paw. _Oi._

"Your other left," Katara mocked.

"You don't like my steering? Well maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice," Sokka replied.

"I was only doing what my older brother told me and kept my weirdness to myself." Katara folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I knew I should've left you home." He hugged his knees to his chest and fumed. "Leave it to a girl to mess things up." Koumi and Katara both scowled at his remark. Koumi reframed from dashing in and showing him how much a girl could mess things up; Katara on the other hand…

"You are so sexist! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara waved her arms around unknowingly bending the water behind her as she gave Sokka a lecture.

"Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" The ice berg behind her cracked, leaving a very scared Sokka to try and calm his sister's raging temper.

"Um…Katara."

Koumi, too, saw the danger and slid down the icy cliff on which she was perched. She landed on an ice flow and leapt, unnoticed, to each patch of ice.

"I even wash all the clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks, let me tell you, not pleasant." Another fissure formed in the ice.

"Katara settle down!"

"No that's it I'm done helping you; from now one you're on your own!" Sokka pointed, gapping at the view behind his sister. Katara finally looked back and gasped as the iceberg split in two and fell into the ocean. The waves created by the ice's fall sent the sibling's ice flow backwards along with Koumi's who latched onto the ice with her claws.

"Okay you've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean I did that," she asked sheepishly.

"Yep, congratulations." Just as Sokka stopped speaking as a bright blue light shone from under the water's surface. Suddenly a large chunk of ice erupted from the ocean. Inside there was a person sitting calmly, but completely frozen.

Katara stared at the figure in surprise and bewilderment. It was a young boy, sitting cross-legged with glowing 'arrow' tattoos. He opened his eyes and they too were glowing. Katara gasped, "He's alive!"

Sokka stood cautiously in a fighting stance. Until his sister blurted, "We have to help," and stole his club. He reached for it, not realizing she already took it.

"Katara," he yelled in a warning tone, "Get back here," he chased after her, after grabbing his spear. Katara ignored him, as usual, and hopped the small ice blocks that lined up between their ice flow and the iceberg. "We don't know what that thing is!"

Koumi clawed her way back onto the ice; her back end had slid into the water and was completely soaked through. "K-ka-katara!" She licked her backside, as if wounded, "I am so g-going to b-b-bite you!" When she finally looked back toward the iceberg, the glowing arrows caught her attention. "No way," she breathed.

Without even thinking, the black tigress leapt into the water and swam toward the blue light. '_I found you; please tell me, I've found you.'_ As she swam closer, she saw Katara, thrusting Sokka's club against the overturned iceberg while her brother watched. With a final strike, the ice cracked and threw them both to the ground. The ice exploded and a blue beam shot into the sky.

Meanwhile on Prince Zuko's ship.

Zuko stared, wided eyed, at an illuminating blue shaft of light. "Finally," he whispered. As the light dimmed he turned to his uncle, who was busy playing a card game. Kitsumi sat cross-legged beside him. She had been watching Iroh play, until the beam caught her attention. "Uncle," Zuko called, "Do you realize what this means?"

"I won't be able to finish teaching Kit how to play this game?"

"It means my search is about to come to an end," the young prince turned back to the direction of the faded light. Iroh and Kitsumi both sighed deeply. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source," Zuko told them defensively pointing at the empty sky, "It has to be him!"

"It's just the celestial lights," Iroh gestured toward the heavens. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing," he told his nephew as he placed an air nomad tile over a fire nation tile. Looking pleased with himself he directed his attention back the Zuko. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy some calming jasmine tea?"

I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko snapped. "I need to capture the avatar. Helmsmen! Head a course for the light."

"Why are we headed toward the light, again?" Kitsumi blinked at the prince. Zuko turned to face her.

"Haven't you been listening? The avatar is on the other side of the light."

"Since when did the avatar become a lightbender?" Zuko glance at his uncle for support, but Iroh had gone back to playing his game. Realizing he wasn't going to get any help from the old general, he focused his attention back to Kitsumi; who was still sitting next to Iroh and staring innocently back at Zuko.

"His Avatar state, it has a glow." Zuko shook his head, not exactly sure how to answer. "It's him, I know it is."

"But, you told me the avatar hasn't been seen in over a hundred years, right?" Zuko nodded. "Well, then that must mean he's old and experienced."

"Meaning?" He asked, raising his remaining eyebrow.

"Meaning, he wouldn't go into avatar state willy nilly. It would make him too vulnerable. Though his avatar state is his most powerful, it is more dangerous for him than fighting without it. An experienced avatar would know that and wouldn't allow himself to enter the avatar state. Therefore, he wouldn't send up a giant light beam, saying, 'hey, Fire Nation! Here I am!" She threw her hands in the air as she finished. "Right?" She tilted her head, for a more childlike appeal.

"That was very well thought out, Kit," Iroh stated, not looking up from his game. Zuko just stared at her mouth half agap.

"How do you know that much about the avatar? I don't remember that in any of the scrolls about the avatar," Zuko spoke in a suspicious tone.

"You forget; I lived in an Air temple for years before you found me."

Zuko nodded, "why is it dangerous for the avatar to be in the avatar state? Beside, pretty much, being a beacon."

"Oh, something about the, if an avatar is killed while in the avatar state, the cycle will be broken," Kitsumi's eyes flashed in realization that she said too much, "Or something like that," she recovered. _'Not to mention, I would cease to exist, too.'_

"It doesn't matter, I have to be sure," Zuko turned dramatically back to face their destination. Iroh and Kitsumi both sighed. _'Poor kid.'..._

Katara huddled next to her brother, almost afraid of what she released. Sokka to the moment to become the protective older brother and reaised his spear. They stared up at the glowing ice until a young boy emerged from the ice. Sokka stiffened and gave him a verbal warning, while Katara hid behind him.

The glowing faded and the boy collapsed. Katara, following her maternal instences, rushed in and caught him; leaving Sokka gaping. Katara cradled the young monk's head in her hand; Sokka prodded the boy in the head with the dull end of his spear. Katara quickly became annoyed and pushed her brother away.

"Stop it," she commanded before laying the boy on the ice. The monk twitched and slowly opened his gray eyes, and gasped.

"I need to ask you something," he spoke in a small voice.

"What," Katara inquired, her face full of concern.

"Please, come closer," his voice grew smaller yet.

"What is it," she edged nearer.

He closed his eyes slowly. Then, without warning, they burst wide open, "Have you seen a big black cat and white dog?" His enthusiasm made Katara sit back with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, I don't think so," Katara answered, still confused. A gust of wind pushed the boy back on his feet. Sokka jumped backward and pointed his spear at the monk again. The bald-headed boy looked around and rubbed his head.

"What's going on here?" Katara stood beside her brother.

"You tell us," Sokka yelled, "why aren't you frozen?" Sokka inched his spear closer and closer as he spoke. The monk look perplexed and waved Sokka's spear away.

"I'm not sure." Just as he finished answering, a booming growl echoed around them. The boy in the orange and yellow garb gasped and ran up the side of the ice. Once he was at the top he smiled, slid down the other side and leapt into the air. "Appa!" He cheered as he landed on a fuzzy, brown and white head, "Are you alright?" He skimmed down the beast's head and opened his eye. "Wake up, buddy." The boy jumped to the ground and trying the open the animal's mouth, but he could only curl his lip up.

Sokka and Katara stepped around the corner to see what had been taking him so long. Sokka's mouth dropped open as Appa finally opened his jaws and perched the bald monk on his tongue. He laughed and hugged the giant bison. "You're okay!" Appa stood and shook himself while his owner patted his nose.

"What is that thing?" Sokka demanded as he stepped closer.

"His name's Appa. My flying bison and my best friend," he stated, nonchalantly, "right buddy?"

"Right," Sokka rolled his eyes, "and this is Katara, my flying sister," he added sarcastically pointing at a very annoyed Katara. Appa flared his nostrils and sucked in air. The young monk ducked as a ball of snot shot out of the buffalo's nose. Katara barely avoided the blast, but her brother wasn't as lucky. Appa's mucus covered him from head to toe. Appa obviously didn't like his joke. Sokka cringed and tried desperately to wipe off the sticky, green, gunk. He gagged and made all kinds of grossed out sounds.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out," the monk reassured and went back to petting Appa. Sokka wiped his face and pulled away slim, still stuck to his face. He gagged and Katara covered her mouth, trying to keep from being sick.

"So, do you guys live around here," the monk asked innocently. Sokka pointed his spear at his again.

"Don't answer that," Sokka snapped, "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probally trying to signal the Fire Navy." Katara walked past her brother and pushed him backward.

"Oh, I'm sure his a spy for the Fire Navy," She told him mockingly, putting her hands on her hips, "you can tell by that _evil_ look in his eye." He smiled up at the siblings, trying to be cute. (And succeeding.) "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." Sokka waved. "You never told us your name."

"I'm A- ah-ah- AH-CHEW!

The boy that had been inside the iceberg went to reply but instead sneezed rocketing several feet into the air before promptly landing in front of Katara again. "I'm Aang!"

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka said in amazement.

"Really? It felt higher than that."

Katara suddenly gasped. "You're an airbender!"

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka turned and actually saw where he was. So much for that plan.

As the three talked, Koumi swam closer to them. She crawled up onto the ice flow shaking the water out of her fur. Upon seeing a giant tigress jump out of the water, Sokka went into hysterics. He tried hiding behind his sister Katara, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Sokka it's all right she's a friend," Katara tried to reason. Behind her Aang was staring wide-eyed.

"KOUMI!" he hollered leaping forward. He wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug as she draped a paw over his back. "I can't believe you followed me."

"Oh," Katara whispered to herself, "that black cat."

"Yeah, you're not the easiest person to follow either," Koumi added.

"It talked!" Sokka leapt backward, spear at full extent.

"Not it; Koumi," Aang corrected. Aang looked over the tigress' shoulder. "Where's Kitti?" Koumi looked away.

"I'm not sure. When you disappeared, we separated trying to find you." Koumi pushed her paw into the snow and raised it, leaving behind an icy print.

"I'm sorry, Kou," he looked up at her dripping fur, "Koumi, aren't you cold? Here." He formed a ball of air and threw it at the tigress. Within seconds her fur was, once again, dry.

"Thank you, Aang," Koumi sighed, "That's the only thing I miss about Kit."

Aang laughed. Kou, you're such a bad lair. Well, let's not sit on the ice, I'm ready to go!" He turned back to Sokka and Katara, "Hey, Appa and I can give you a lift if you'd like." Aang did a back flip and spun onto the bison's head.

"We'd love a ride, thanks!" Katara exclaimed as she ran up to Appa's side. Sokka followed her.

"Oh, no! I am not getting on that fluffy, snot monster."

_Watch it pony-tail, I am not above sneezing on you again,_ Appa growled, only Koumi seemed to understand him.

"Are you hoping some other monster will come along and give you a ride home? Maybe like the one standing behind you?" Aang had already helped Katara into Appa's saddle by the time she finished. Sokka turned around and Koumi was standing directly behind him. She raised her head and let out a horrifying roar. Within seconds, Sokka was also in the saddle next to a smiling Katara. Koumi crawled up Appa's tail and shrank herself down and curled into Sokka's lap.

"This is so wrong," Sokka said, looking down at the tiny black fuzz in his lap. Katara giggled and Aang grabbed the reins.

"Alright, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip, yip!" With that, Appa lifted his tail, leapt into the air, and crashed hard into the ocean. He began to swim through the water. "Come on, Appa, yip yip."

"Wow," Sokka mocked, "that was truly amazing." Koumi growled and sunk her claws into his leg. "Ow! Hey!"

"Appa's just tired, that's all. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky," he gestured to the sky, "You'll see." Katara went from glaring at her brother, to smiling at Aang. Aang smiled back. When she looked away and looked back, she noticed Aang was still gazing at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, was I smiling?" Aang tried to act like it was nothing, but Katara just got a glimpse of a crush. She smiled weakly at him and Sokka gagged.

As the sun disappeared: Sokka curled up and fell into slumber, Koumi laid on top of his side and was daintily cleaning her paws. Katara stood and leaned over the edge of the saddle horn.

"Hey," Katara stared.

"Hey," Aang replied. He was lying on his back with feet up facing Katara, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I guess I was wondering, you being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the avatar?" Koumi's ears perked and the mention of the avatar. Aang stared at her with a blank expression.

"Uh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't."

"Okay," she sighed, "just curious. Night."

"Sleep tight," Aang turned away, looking ashamed.

Aang's dream…

Aang woke with a start to lightening flashing around him. He was riding in Appa's saddle; flying threw dark skies and their ominous clouds. The young monk leapt for the frightened animal's reins. He tried desperately to steer out of danger, but the already anxious bison was deaf to the commands. A bolt of light flashed again, this time it appeared in front of Appa, blinding him. Finally, giving up, the buffalo stopped flying and his heavy body began crashing down to Earth.

Water met them, fortunately, and swirled around them. Appa swam to the surface, unwilling to drown. Their head emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering. Before they could regain their composer, another wave overtook them. The battle against the elements proved too great for an inexperienced fourteen year old. They didn't resurface and Aang found himself floating away from his bison.

Before he drowned, his eyes and tattoos glowed. He clenched his fists and threw himself into a ball. The water around him illuminated and expanded. Appa was also incased in the bubble of light. When the ball was at full circumference, it froze. _Aang? Aang?_

"Aang wake up!" Aang sprung into a sitting position, wide-eyed. He was shirtless and inside of a tent. The floor looked like a white tiger rug. Katara stood over him, "its okay we're in the village now." She stood motioning outside. "Come on get ready; everyone's waiting to meet you." She turned to leave but paused catching sight of the intricate blue arrow tattoos that decorated his arms and back. Aang meanwhile was pulling on his air nomad robes. Just as he finished pulling everything on, Katara grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the tent.

Katara continued to pull him across the snow while Aang danced to keep his feet underneath him. They stopped in front of a group of nineteen people and a sleeping tiger-wolf. "Aang this is the entire village. Entire village this is Aang."

Aang bowed respectfully, but almost every cringed away from him. "Uh…why are they all looking at me like that…did Appa sneeze on me."

Gran-Gran walked forward explaining his seemingly cold welcome, "Well no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years, we though they extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct!" Aang's eyes went wide at this knowledge. But Katara didn't notice she was still continuing to introduce everyone.

"Aang this is my grandmother," Katara was smiling sweetly.

"Call me Gran-Gran." Sokka came up and grabbed Aang's staff out of his grasp.

"What is this; a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

Aang laughed and pulled the staff back to him with an air current. "It's not for stabbing it's for air bending." Using air bending mechanics Aang opened the staff to reveal an orange glider. Sokka jump back in surprise.

"Magic trick do it again." One of the children exclaimed as the others laughed. Beside them the tiger-wolf opened an eye to examine Aang.

"Not magic air bending." Aang replied holding the glider aloft. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." He moved the glider slowly around himself in a demonstration.

"You know last time I checked humans _can't _fly!" Sokka retorted.

"Check again," Aang held his glider over his back and launched himself into the air. Several gasps of amazement followed Aang on his flight through the air. Katara in particular had a look of pure admiration on her face. Aang grinned widely and crashed head first into a tower made of snow.

Clumps of snow flew out in every direction. Aang's head stuck into the tower and all four limbs tried desperately to be free. Finally the snow gave way and the young boy tumbled down along with his glider and half of the tower. Katara ran to his side, Sokka right behind her.

"Aang! Are you okay?" She asked, pulling him out of the snow. Aang smiled and nodded. Sokka dropped to his knees in front of them. "Sokka," Katara stared down at her brother, "he said he was okay."

"My watch tower!" He pouted. Katara smacked him in the back of the head and walked away with Aang. Before Sokka could stand, Katara secretly pointed her palm to the ground and the top of the tower collapsed on him.

Sokka gathered all the boys in the village just inside the snow wall. "Now men it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender. In the water tribe we fight to the last man standing for without courage how can we call ourselves men." His speech was wasted though for the oldest boy was no more than seven.

One in the very back raised his hand and cried, "I gotta pee."

"Listen until your fathers return from the war they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty break."

"But I really gotta go!" The boy's eyes were wide with pleading.

Sokka sighed in defeat. "Okay who else has to go?" All six boys raised their hands; Sokka dropped his head into his hand trying to conceal his annoyance. The boys stood up and walked away to attend to their potty business when Katara arrived with a very worried expression.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

At that moment Aang crawled out of the bathroom grinning, "Wow, everything freezes in there." His announcement caused all the boys to dissolve into laughter.

"Ugh…Katara get him out of here this lesson is for warriors only." He turned to storm away but a playful "wee" made him stop. His "warriors" were using the flying bison's tail as a slide and landing comfortably in a pile of snow. "Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you we don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!"

"What war?" Aang asked jumping down from the bison's back. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding right? Sokka raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

Aang looked at him curiously for several seconds, but his expression quickly changed to excitement as he yelled, "KOUMI!"

Koumi had just returned from her daily hunting trip just in time to see Aang run passed a dazed Sokka and Katara and head straight for her. Her hair stood up as she realized why he was coming towards her with a wild grin. In a single bound she jumped over him and took off. "No Aang we don't have time for this! Don't you…let go of my tail!"

The young air bender was clinging to the tigress' tail for dear life as she darted back and forth across the snowy field trying to dislodge him. With a sudden flick of her tail and a sharp turn she managed to send Aang flying into a snow bank. He came up laughing happily and exclaimed excitedly, "Let's do it again!"

Koumi walked towards him slowly shaking her head. "Would you act your age already?"

Aang pouted slightly, "But I don't wanna," He whined "Just one more ride, _please_?"

She stared down at him and twitched her tail to show her irritation. Katara approached and both turned their attention to her.

"Come on, Koumi," Katara plead with her. "The rest of the tribe might see you." Ceasing the opportunity, Aang spoke quickly.

"Yeah, Kou, you wouldn't want them to see you, would you?" He grinned slyly. Koumi's eyes glanced back and forth.

"You two are pure evil." She said through her fangs, as she lowered her head, defeated. They smiled sweetly up at her. With a heavy sigh she allowed them to climb onto her back. "Just a quick ride and only one!" The nodded in agreement. "Hold on tight!" She leapt up and galloped away from the southern water tribe.

Katara and Aang giggled and laughed as the chill wind whipped around them. Koumi grunted, but couldn't help smiling at their enjoyment. When she reached the tallest hill in the icy wasteland, she looked down to see an old fire navy ship. She swallowed hard.

"Time to go back," Koumi turned, back Aang spotted the ship.

"Hey, wait! What's that?" He stared at it curiously.

"Nothing!" Koumi turned back to the village, but Aang had other plans. He threw an air stream in front of her, sending all three of them down the hill, backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Koumi's roar quickly turned into a scream when she couldn't get a grip on the loose snow. Katara wrapped her arms around the airbender as they slid rapidly downward. When they finally stopped, it was in front of the ship. Aang hopped off the tigress' back with Katara still attached.

"It's okay Katara. Wasn't that fun?"

"FUN!" Koumi roared, "No! We are going back to the village, NOW!" Aang, of course, ignored her.

"Come on, let's check it out."

"I don't know, Aang, this ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-gran was young. It might be booby-trapped," Katara grimmest and stepped closer to Koumi.

"Come on, Katara, if you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang held out his hand, "come with me."

"It's not fear, Aang," Koumi growled, "it's called being smart!" They both acted like they didn't hear her and headed for the ship. "AANG! KATARA!" She roared at them. "Fine, you know what? Fine! Go, but I'm not going with you! Have fun! Hope you don't find any skeletons!" She yelled at them until she could no longer see them. She turned, grumbling, and trotted away.

"This place is really creepy. It was one of the fire nation's first attacks," Katara told him, shivering.

"Hold on, back up. I have friends all over the world including the fire nation and I've never heard of a war." Aang picked up an old spear and twirled it before putting it back.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?"

"I don't know," he said, wiping dust from a medal shelf, "a few days maybe?"

Katara grabbed his shoulder, "I think it was more like a hundred years."

"What?" Aang stepped backward, "do I look like a hundred and fourteen year old man to you?"

"Think about it, the war has been going on about a century old now and you don't know about it because, somehow, you've been frozen the whole time."

"Aang fell back against a wall, "a hundred years?" Katara knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry, but maybe there's a bright side?" She patted him comfortingly.

"I did get to meet you." They smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's head back."

"Mkay," he nodded. She helped him to his feet and they walked back toward the exit. But on their way out, Aang's foot caught on a switch and the doors around the closed tight. "What was that about booby-traps?"

Machinery rattled and shook and a flare shot into the air. They stared as the ball of fire ascended. Aang's eyes darted around and spotted an opening to the ceiling.

"Come on this way. Hold on tight," he told Katara as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He leapt to the top of the ship and bounced to the ground. Someone watched them in the distance.

"Helmsmen! To the shore!" Zuko shouted, "I've found the Avatar and his hiding place."

"Really!" Kitsumi cried, shoving him out of the way, "Let me see!" She squinted at the icy shores, "I don't see 'em." Zuko sighed and put the spyglass in front of her. "Oh," she smiled sheepishly.

"You can't say it isn't him," Zuko warned, "He's an airbender."

"I wasn't going to, Prince." She grinned. _Besides, I can smell another old scent I'd love to check out._


	10. Chapter 10: The Avatar Returns: Part 1

(Warning: Some Violence in this chapter...)

Chapter Ten: The Avatar Returns

Koumi licked between the pads of her paws. She sat just inside of an old cave and cleaned all the ice that formed on her coat. _Don't listen to a guardian, no, why would you ever want to listen to her. It's not like she lived longer and has more experience or any such nonsense!_

Aang and Katara sauntered back to the village with Koumi by their side. "Aang's back!" One of the children called. The others ran up to him giggling.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled at Aang, "You signaled the Fire navy with that flare! You're leading them right to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident," Katara defended.

"Yeah, we were on this ship and there was a booby trap, and well, we boobied right into it," Aang added, rubbing the back of his head.

"Katara, you know better than to be on that ship," Gran-gran pointed out, "Now we could all be in danger."

"Don't blame Katara, I brought her there. It's my fault," Aang lowered his head, looking ashamed.

"Aha!" Sokka jumped at his chance, "The traitor confesses. Warriors, away from the enemy; the foreigner is banished from our village." The children bowed their heads and sadly walked away from Aang.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake," Katara growled.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad; I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

"Aang is not our enemy!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the confused airbender, "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time, fun!"

"Fun!" Sokka cried, "We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it some time," Aang stated, trying to be cute.

"Get out of our village, now!" Sokka commanded.

"Grandmother, please," Katara pleaded with a worried looking Aang behind her, "Don't let Sokka do this."

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think its best if the Airbender leaves."

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" She turned, grabbed Aang's arm and drug him toward Appa, "Come on Aang, let's go!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka called after her.

"To find a waterbender, Aang's taking me to the north pole."

"I am? Great!"

"Katara, would you really choose him over your own tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked, trying to make her feel guilty. Katara stopped. Aang walked up to her.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." He and Koumi trotted up to Appa's side.

"So, you're leaving the south pole?" Katara lowered her eyes, "This is goodbye?" Aang faced her again.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"Where will you go?"

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders," he said petting Appa, "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years; not looking forward to that." He spun into the air and landed gently on the bison's head. "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy," Sokka folded his arms.

"Come on, boy, you can do it. Yip, yip!" Aang encouragingly flipped the bridle. Appa stood up but refused to fly.

"Yeah, I didn't think so!"

One of the little girls standing next to Sokka ran toward Aang crying. "Aang, don't go, I'll miss you!" She pleaded.

"I'll miss you, too," he glanced at Katara. She looked down as the winds gently blew her hair. He turned away, "Come on." The bison slowly toddled away. Koumi followed behind them.

"You're going, too, Koumi!" Katara cried. The tigress looked back at her and bent her head down, "No! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Katara." She turned and loped to catch up to the airbender. Katara and the little girl stood side by side until the giant bison was out of sight. The small girl walked away as Katara's grandmother walked up.

"Katara, you'll feel better after-

"You happy now!" Katara turned on her shouting, "There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" She stomped away, leaving her grandmother to stand alone on the hill-top. Kanna sighed, wondering if she did the right thing.

Aang rode on Appa's back across the open snowy plain. Koumi trotted alongside them.

"Aang, I think I should tell you something. It's about the airben-"

"She was really pretty, wasn't she?" Aang asked absentmindedly.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Koumi growled at him.

"Don't growl at him, he's only a child," Appa warned. All Aang could hear, however, was a long bison bellow.

"Yeah, I liked her, too, boy," completely oblivious to the verbal war the two were having. He looked over his shoulder, when something in the ocean caught his eye. A fire nation ship was headed for shore. "The village!" Aang turned and slid down Appa's back, "Appa, you wait here!"

"Aang!" Appa roared, but didn't try to stop him. Koumi, on the other hand, followed right behind him.

"Aang, I really need you to listen for a moment."

"Not now, Kou! I have to help them." Koumi leapt in front of him and roared.

"Stop ignoring me!" She calmed down when Aang froze in place mouth agape. She stood sideways to allow him to mount. "I go where you go," she smiled. The young airbender grinned and climbed onto her back.

Prince Zuko suited up with the help of the guards and Kitsumi. After he had his helmet on, he took her to the side.

"I want you to stay here. I don't want you getting in the way and getting hurt." Kitsumi was about to object, but Zuko hugged her. "Just do it. I know you're really strong, but please, I don't know what will happen." She went limp in his arms and nodded.

She pulled him away, "But if you get hurt, all bets are off!" She warned. Zuko smiled.

"Prince Zuko, we've reached the shore!" The helmsmen called. Zuko joined his men in front of the door. When the ramp lowered a chill filled the inside of the ship, and it wasn't just the weather.

Zuko began to descend the ramp followed closely by his grunts. Sokka stood in the snow just in front of the landing. When Zuko was in sight, he ran full blast up the ramp, his club high above his head. A sharp yell was his battle cry.

When he was close enough, Zuko kicked the club out of the young warrior's hand, then, without putting his foot down, side-kick Sokka into a pile of snow. He stepped off the ship onto the icy shore of the Southern water tribe. He approached the small group of frightened villagers.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko's voice was sharp and to the point, no weakness. Before anyone could answer, Sokka ran at him again and again he yowled as he ran. Zuko rolled his eyes and easily dodged the attack, sending the young warrior over his head. He rolled over the snow in front of his tribe.

"Show no fear," a tiny boy called to Sokka before throwing a spear to him. Sokka caught it and once again charged at the teenaged prince. Zuko, gritting his teeth in frustration, blocked the attack and broke the spear into pieces and using the last piece to prod Sokka in the forehead repeatedly.

Kitsumi, who was enjoying the show, giggled loudly from inside the ship, until Sokka pulled out a boomerang. He aimed it at Zuko's head and released it. Zuko, taken by surprise, narrowly avoided the sharpened edges of the weapon. In an instant Kitsumi was by Zuko's side and fighting the urge to form into a wolf.

"I told you to stay on the ship!" Zuko snapped when he realized she was beside him.

"And when do I ever listen to your _orders_?" She barked back, her gaze never leaving Sokka's.

A faint whistling sound rang in her ears, but when she realized what it was she only had time for one reaction. She shoved Zuko as hard as she could sideways. Ten feet away, Zuko stumbled to keep his footing.

"KIT! What has- Before he could finish, the warrior caught his attention. Sokka had leapt up and was now holding the boomerang. His eyes darted back to Kitsumi, who was holding her arm with a pained and irritated expression. Blood oozed from between her finger, trickled down her arm and pooled on the snow. Zuko glared back at Sokka, baring his teeth while flaming daggers formed in his clenched fists.

Before either could attack again a black tigress leapt over the group of villagers, when she landed she released a fierce roar. Sitting atop her back was Aang. Aang looked from the prince to Sokka.

"Hi, Sokka. Hey, Katara," He greeted cheerfully. Koumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. The tigress' ears twitched forward in alert mode when the smell of blood filled her nostrils. Zuko had placed himself between Kitsumi and the village, so all Koumi seen at first glance was the scared prince and his fire daggers.

"Koumi," Katara shouted, "he's attacking Sokka!" Aang slid off her back; the moment his feet touched the snow, Koumi lunged into the air. An instant before she reached Zuko, a powerful force collided with her, knocking her to the ground hard. Snow and ice flew all around her as her body skipped across the ground. She was finally able to regain her footing and turned on the being who challenged her.

When the loose snow finally settled, she found standing before her, a great white she-wolf. Its teeth were bared and her ears laid back. Under her was a flabbergasted prince. Koumi stared for a moment, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Zuko was gaping at the giant wolf with aw, "Where did you come from?" He asked aloud. Her eyes cut back to him for a moment before returning her focus to the tigress. Zuko's eyes finally went to the snow when something landed on his foot. Blood. He looked up at the wolf's front leg; there was a deep gash it. "Kit?"

"SISSY!" Koumi cried, sounding more like an angry snarl. She ran at Kitsumi, but stopped short when the wolf didn't greet her with the same enthusiasm. She continued to growl and her fur stayed on end. With every step forward, the volume of the growls increased. "What is wrong with you?" She roared at the wolf."

"You will not touch him!" Kitsumi barked a response. The tigress stepped backward in surprise. A second later, Koumi flattened her ears against her head and twitched her tail irritably.

"Do you realize who you're protecting?" She hissed, "Have you already forgotten you aren't allowed to protect anyone other than—

"I will protect whomever I choose!"

"You chose him?" Koumi growled.

"Yes! Is that a problem!"

"Yes! It is against our oath!"

"Don't you give me that crap! You never liked this chore or this pathetic half existence! You said nothing would ever separate us, but you left! You _abandoned_ me!"

"Is that what you think? Stupid dog! You know nothing! I had no choice!"

"Yes you did! You could have stayed! We could have saved them! Those monsters came from all sides! I couldn't protect them all! I'm not a waterbender! I cannot heal the sick and injured! I could only cauterize their wounds and hope they made it through the night! I watched them die! All of them!

"And you blame me!"

"YES! And I blame myself."

"Shut up!"

"I do not take orders! He took me with him," she twitched one ear toward Zuko.

"You are protecting the enemy! He's one of the monsters!"

"You don't know him! He's different! He wasn't the one who abandoned me!" The onlookers only heard the exchanging on barks, growls, hisses, and the snapping of jaws. The villagers backed away and the soldiers pressed themselves against the ship.

The tigress' eyes wondered toward the only person who refused to move. "He did this!" She hissed loudly, "he turned you against me!" She lunged for the banished prince, but a few inches away from him, Koumi was forced to the ground. Her paw swiped and knocked his feet out from under him. He fell backward, losing him helmet. Fear rose in his eyes. He was staring into the faces of two oversized beasts.

Kitsumi pinned her to the ground, her fangs clamped around Koumi's neck, blood oozed through her black fur. Rage and hurt shone in Kitsumi's glossy eyes. Koumi struggled, but with every movement, the she-wolf's fangs sunk deeper.

"STOP IT!" Aang finally shouted, but knew better than to interfere physically. Kitsumi loosened her grip at the fearful boy's cry. Koumi took full advantage. She reached back and bit Kitsumi's front paw and quickly hurled her at the ship. She hit hard and fell into a heap in the snow.

Koumi raised a paw and extended her claws. Zuko sat in the ice, too frightened to move. His men didn't make an effort to defend him. The Tigress' claws tore through flesh, blood slathered the ground. Zuko gasped, finally taking a breath. He stared at the blood that stained the pure white snow. Kitsumi wiped her bloody eye, growling. Koumi stepped back, the look of astonishment on her face.

She crouched, ready to leap, but Zuko grabbed her hind leg. "Kit, don't!" The great wolf turned her head. Zuko stared at her left eye, blood slipped down her white face. The eye slowly began to open, healing before his eyes. He swallowed hard.

"She protected you!" Koumi roared, clearly heard by the entire village and crew. Kitsumi's head snapped back, snarling once again at the tigress. "Look what happened when she protected you!" Zuko looked hurt.

"Shud up!" Kit lunged at her. They clashed for what seemed like hours. Fangs and claws dripped with each other's blood. Gran-gran ran the small children into the tents. The battle slowed when one of the beasts gained the upper hand. Koumi stood over her sister, her paw pressed down on Kitsumi's throat. Her claws extended. In the distance, Zuko leapt to his feet and ran at the pair.

The wolf, inches from losing consciousness, formed back into an elf and threw her arms into the air. Instantly following was a wall of white fire. The tigress shot backward and without a pause, she spun in a full circle. Her tail curled and snapped toward her sister. Ice formed around the wrists of the coughing elf. On completing her circle her claws slashed out at whatever they could find.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the village. Zuko lowered his arms and collapsed to the ground. Koumi stood over him. She stared at her bloody claws, smiling at first. Kitsumi placed herself protectively over him in a half-form. She growled and tried to see the damage, but Zuko curled face-down and refused to release his arm.

Koumi's smile faded. _He protected her._She shifted into her elf form. They were identical, except for the hair. While Kitsumi chopped her hair short, Koumi kept her hair long and flowing. She dropped her blood stained hand and stepped cautiously forward. She knelt next to him.

"_You are a fool."_ She spoke to him and only him; telepathy was a gift to grand-masters in the art of water. _"She is the Avatar's pet not yours. Why did you protect her? You can't love her."_Zuko turned his head to face her. She stared down at him with no emotion. _"Who do you think you are? You're a human; your future means nothing to an immortal." _Zuko flinched.

"W-who are you?" He choked. Koumi's eyes flashed and she smiled half-heartedly. Shaking her head, she chuckled.

"You are clueless, my dear prince." She glanced up at her growling sister. "Why haven't you told him sister?" She asked slyly.

Zuko looked hopelessly up at his protector. "Told me w-what?" He struggled to speak through the pain. Kitsumi's expression changed to docile.

"Don't, Koumi," she pleaded. She was ignored.

"It's funny really, you see, your little wolf cub here is playing you."

"Shut up!" Kitsumi bared her teeth as a warning. Koumi placed her hand over Zuko's chest.

"If you're a good wolf, I'll heal his wounds; but if you're bad, I'll freeze his lungs." Kitsumi reluctantly retracted her fangs, but her gazed remained fixed on her sister. "Good girl, now sit."

"Don't push it." Kitsumi growled. Koumi's fingers twitched and Zuko's face became contorted as he gasped as a fish would outside of water. "STOP IT!" Kitsumi clasped her hands around his shoulders.

"Then sit," She spoke calmly. Grudgingly she sat. "Good girl." Her fingers twitched again and Zuko could breath easily again. "Now where was I?" Zuko coughed and opened the hand that had been covering his wound. The wound itself wasn't visible, but the amount of blood assured it was there. "Are you listening?" She lifted his chin with her index finger. He looked at her; his eyes half closed.

"You said she was playing me," he replied weakly.

"Good." She let his head drop again. "In any case, she made a vow to protect the Avatar. The little trickster, she made you believe she would help you find him, didn't she? Well, what she didn't tell you; if you attack the Avatar, she would have to kill you." Kitsumi tried to object, but Koumi put her hand up. "In reality, she's using you. Let me tell you another secret." She leaned in closer. "She can't die, her body regenerates. Yours? Not so much." Smiling, Koumi removed her hand and stood. She took a couple steps backward and watched.

Kitsumi lunged forward, back into a defensive stance. "It isn't true, Zuko. I would never turn on you."

"Guards, board the ship," Zuko stood, still gripping his bloodied arm. Two guards help the prince onto the ramp.

"Koumi promised to heal you," Kitsumi shouted as she ran behind them.

"Kit!" Zuko shouted back. "Stay."

"What?" Her voice was small and sounded far away. Zuko didn't look back. He and his soldiers boarded the ship. "Zuko!" She cried desperately taking a few running steps toward them.

"You're not welcome anymore!" One of the guards spun and whipped her with a tail of fire while the other guards helped the prince inside. "The prince doesn't want you near him. You can't trust a crazy beast." His eyes flashed to her still smiling sister, "He's afraid of you; you can't blame him. Now, off the ship, you wouldn't want to upset him further." Slowly she stepped backward, her fist clenched as her feet touched the snow. The grunt disappeared inside the ship and the landing rose, hissed and closed.

Kitsumi stood fists closed tightly and head bowed. Koumi stepped to her side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "He wasn't right for you anyway." She told her smiling. Kitsumi looked up at her sister, hatred in her eyes. She drew back and belted her twin in the face. Koumi was sent backward and slid across the ground. She sat up, nose bloodied. Kitsumi stared at her for a moment before looking back at the ship with longing in her eyes. She relaxed her fists, formed into the great wolf and bounded away from the village.

To Be Continued...

(Hey now... Don't make that face! XD I'll put part two out shortly... I just love cliffhangers so I'm going to use one! Don't hate me! I love you! Thank you for reading... Please review! I love the favs but I'd like even more to know what you guys think. I am going crazy with ! DX)

(Ps: I do not own The Last Airbender! But you already knew that... lolz)


	11. Chapter 11: The Avatar Returns: Part 2

(Sorry for taking so long to get this out… Blame five husky puppies who decided my laptop charger was a chew toy… I just got a new one; those things aren't cheap by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. XD)

(Ps: Avatar the Last Airbender is not mine… Kitsumi and Koumi, however, are! )

Chapter Ten: The Avatar Returns; Part 2

Iroh found his nephew sitting in the healer's chamber getting his arms stitched up. Tears and sweat stained his face, but Zuko refused to cry out. As the healer's finally finished the last stitch, the prince gasped in relief.

"I take it the hunt for the avatar has been postponed?" Iroh asked, eyeing the massive scratches on Zuko's arms. Zuko stared for a moment then pursed his lips when the healer poured hot liquid over the stitched wounds. He then began to wrap the arms tightly with thick white bandages.

"We'll go back out in a while," Zuko answered through gritted teeth.

"Where's Kitsumi?" He questioned as if he only just realized her absents.

Zuko averted his eyes and stared at a steel wall. "Gone."

"Where?" Iroh's voice remained smooth.

"What does it matter; she was a traitor," his tone was as cold as the wall he was glaring at.

"Why would you think that of someone so loyal to you? She would give her life for _you_; crown prince or not."

Zuko scoffed, "she's the avatar's pet; she was never loyal to me."

"Who told you that?"

"Her sister, the one who did this," Zuko lifted both arms in front of his face as the healer finished tying it.

"Thank you, Jhou," Iroh bowed to the healer, "but, please leave us." Jhou bowed back and stepped out of the room. Zuko watched the healer in shock. As soon as the door was shut, Iroh sighed. "Zuko, Kitsumi lost interest in the avatar five years ago when you gave her something better to focus on. They may be the avatar's guardians, but she has so much anger-

"I never said anything about her being a guardian," Zuko interrupted, suspicion in his eyes. "You knew! You knew what she was and you kept it from me!"

"Nephew, I-

"How long have you known? How could you do this to me?" You're just as much of a traitor-

"ZUKO!" Iroh barked. Zuko shifted in his seat, he knew better than to push his uncle. It took a lot to make Iroh raise his voice, but when he did no one talked back to him. "Did she try to protect you?" Zuko nodded yes. "Then why did you call her a traitor? None of your men came back with wounds, did they?" Zuko shook his head no. Iroh sighed and lowered his voice, "Yes, Kitsumi can heal very rapidly and mortal wounds mean nothing to her; but she is the white twin, yang, the wounds to her heart do not heal as quickly as her flesh. That is why she protects you. You are badly wounded, nephew. Think of how she must feel. I am disappointed, nephew, I was under the impression that you cared." Uncle Iroh, finished with his ranting, sighed again and left the room.

Zuko stared at the door, allowing his uncle's words to sink in. Confused and irate, Zuko punched the wall. Pain shot threw his arm and it felt as if the stitches would burst out of his forearm. _Think of how she must feel. _Zuko stood; sure of what he had to do.

The ship's ramp lowered and the prince made his way back onto the shore. Not clothed for battle, or to be in cold weather. Zuko walked through the village, none of the villagers tried stopping him.

"If you're looking for my sister, she's long gone." Koumi stepped out of one of the tents behind him. "You might as well stop while you're ahead." Zuko stopped, but didn't turn around.

"But I'm already so far behind," he retorted brashly. Koumi laughed and ran in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"I suggest you leave anyway. You wouldn't want things to get any uglier would you?"

He stared at her for a moment, then relaxed his gaze and walked around her. "I don't have time for you," he stated coolly as he strolled pass. She folded her arms and stared, appalled.

"What do you hope to achieve dressed like that? You'll freeze to death! And if you manage to survive, you'll never find her, even if you search this entire ice cube!"

"Then I'll search it twice!" Zuko hollered back. Koumi smiled.

"Well, in that case," she formed into a tigress and bounded in front of him and stopped sideways, "get on." Zuko stopped and stared into Koumi's eyes. One lip curled into a half smile.

"You're kidding, right?" His smile faded and he walked passed her. Shocked and amused, Koumi let him walk. She followed behind him, but allowed him his space.

An hour passed and Zuko's steps slowed. When the snow began to fall, Zuko looked up and cursed at the sky. His pride wouldn't allow him to turn back, but his body still shivered violently. Koumi sighed and trotted up behind him.

"Alright, that's enough," Koumi grabbed him by the shirt, threw him into the air, and caught him on her back. "You are going to freeze to death and then neither of us is going to get back in her good graces. Now hold on."

Zuko didn't complain; her fur was warm in spite of the cold. He held tightly to her neck trying to warm up again. "I w-won't go back-k until I f-f-find her," his teeth chattered uncontrollably.

"I figured."

"H-how are we going find h-er?" Without answering him, she tilted her head to the sky and roared as loud and as long as she could. When she was finished she turned and looked at Zuko, smiling. The prince was covering his ears and looked very dizzy. "Thanks for the w-arning! What was that supposed to accomplish?"

"When she answers, we'll know where she is," Koumi replied happily.

"What makes you think she'll answer?"

"I'm her sister, she always responds. Even if she's angry, in fact, even more so when she's angry! It's usually 'piss off' or something, but at least I know where she is." Zuko's eyes narrowed, trying to find the logic in that. In a way it did make sense, but after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I don't hear anything."

"Me neither." She roared again.

"GHWH!" Zuko yelped in pain.

"No, no. It comes more from the stomach."

"I WASN'T TRYING TO- never mind. Could you warn me next time? That's why I can't hear her, my ears are still ringing fro-

"SHHH!"

"What? Did you hear something," Zuko whispered.

"Yes; you! Now be quiet!" After a moment her ears twitched forward and she darted off into the snow. Zuko clung as tightly to her fur as he could.

"Where are you going!" She ignored him. A moment later, she stopped at the entrance of a large cave. She chuffed into the cave.

'_Oh, sissy! You can't hide in there forever,'_ when no one answered, she began again, _'Besides, your boyfriend is waiting for you.'_

'_Leave me alone,' _a soft whimper came from inside the cave.

'_You don't want me to hurt him do you?'_

'_I said leave me alone,' _the whimper turned into a warning growl.

"Is that her?" Zuko leaned forward and whispered. Koumi peered back at him with a death glare. Zuko huffed and folded him arms tightly in protest, but the stitches pulled and he yelped in pain. A second later a wolf appeared at the mouth of the cave. She growled at the pair and lowered herself into a fighting position.

"Kit, I was testing his loyalty to you. I didn't mean to hurt you," she mewed, trying to calm her sister.

"You were testing me?" Zuko asked, rubbing his forearms.

"Well, it turned into testing you," Koumi grinned.

'_Go away,' _the wolf growled. Her voice was deep and harsh. Koumi stepped backward. She stared into her sisters black eyes, fearful. There was only one other time her eyes ever turned dark. The day she lost Leo, she stopped valuing human life, and many years passed before she started again.

'_Don't lose your compassion again, Kitty!" _Kitsumi snarled and lunged over them. She landed and spun in the snow to face them again, snapping her jaws together.

"Come on, Prince, she's not herself." Koumi turned and trotted away. Zuko, bewildered by his surroundings, tugged at her fur.

"WAIT!" Zuko shouted and both animals froze. "I said I wasn't going back without her."

"No, you said 'until I find her.' You found her, now let's go," Koumi hissed.

"No!" Zuko slid off her back and walked calmly toward the angered she-wolf. Kitsumi barked and leapt at him. He hit the ground hard and she pinned his shoulders to the ground.

"ARE YOU AFRAID!" She bared her teeth.

"Yes," Zuko spoke coolly, "but I trust you."

"How? HOW CAN YOU TRUST SOMETHING YOU FEAR!"

"Koumi wounded me, but I rode on her back so I could find you."

'_Not before he nearly froze though,' _Koumi retorted so Zuko couldn't hear. Kitsumi's snarl vanished, but she didn't move. "He's afraid of the teeth and the claws, but he trusts the elf behind them. He doesn't think you'll use them against him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she leaned in so he could feel her breathe. Zuko inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The wolf's ears perked forward when his breathing stopped and his body shivered.

"Did he just faint?" Koumi asked. She peered around, trying to see without getting any closer. "Maybe you're suffocating him?"

Kitsumi slowly and carefully stepped off of him. As soon as the weight lifted from his shoulders, the scared prince bolted upright and hugged her muzzle. Koumi jumped into a defensive stance. _'Moron.'_

"I am so sorry," Zuko whispered so Koumi couldn't hear, "I should have never sent you away. I trust you more than I do my own men."

"Why," Kitsumi asked with a low growl.

"My men are with me because I'm a prince. You stay with me by choice, until I made you leave. Now I'm begging for you to stay with me."

'_Take it, Kit. It's not every day a prince will beg,' _Koumi teased. Kitsumi's tail began to wag, but her face remained emotionless.

Zuko fell back into the snow, still shivering and not sure what to expect. He watched her dark eyes slowly turning green again. Kitsumi sighed and formed back into an elf.

"Did Iroh talk to you?"

"Well, y-yes, but I came back on my o-wn," Zuko's teeth began to chatter again. Kitsumi shook her head. "W-what?"

"You're so dumb. You came out in the snow and ice, wearing that?" She gestured to his undershirt and bandages.

"It didn't seem as c-cold when I first stepped out." Zuko stood up and dusted off the snow. "And you're one to talk; your stomach is showing and everything!"

"But I won't freeze!" She shifted back into a wolf, "come on." Zuko climbed onto her neck and held on to chunks of fur. "Make sure you don't lose your grip!"

"I know, Koumi already told me."

"Yes, but I'm faster."

"What?" Without words, Kitsumi showed him. Zuko pressed himself against her neck and wound his wrists around her necklace. The speed of the take off alone almost jerked him off her back.

(Meanwhile inside Zuko's ship)

"Where is prince Zuko?" One of the guards barked.

"He was in the infirmary last time I checked," the captain of the guard remarked as he entered the galley. His face was of a man in his early forties with flecks of grey powdering his hair. His eyes were a dull gray to match. He leaned nonchalantly against the steal wall. "Stupid kid."

"Sir," another grunt entered the room, "the prince was seen leaving the ship nearly an hour ago."

"WHAT!" He threw himself away from the wall. "I am so tired of that boy! He's a spoiled brat! He's self-centered and disrespectful! I won't leave for the sake of his uncle, my loyalty will always lay with the general, but Zuko!" The captain grabbed his helm and stormed out, followed closely by the other soldiers.

"What do you plan to do?" One of them shouted after him.

"Whatever it takes to get us home again," he replied while donning his helmet and marched outside. The soldiers obediently stayed at his heels.

"That would mean the prince would have to bring home the Avatar."

"He has to be here," he scowled at the villagers. They stared at the soldiers with fright and disgust. Sokka pushed passed his sister and stomped up to the captain.

"What business do you have in our village?" Sokka asked proudly, puffing out his chest and attempting to be taller than him. The captain didn't even give Sokka the satisfaction of a look. Instead he stared passed Sokka and spoke to the entire village.

"We are here for the Avatar. We know that he is here. If you deny his presence in your tribe we will search_ everywhere_. Resistance will be met with violence. And anyone found hiding him, well, the punishment is death."

"The Avatar isn't here!" Sokka snapped. The captain stared down at Sokka.

"Oh, but I think he is!" The captain pushed Sokka to the side, but the young warrior was too stubborn to move. Instead he tried to push the captain back. In frustration he grabbed Sokka by the throat and lifted him into the air. The village gasped at the strength and brutality of the man.

"Surround the village!" In a moment the guards had blocked all sides. Sokka struggled to free himself from the captain's grasp. His gray eyes turned to meet Sokka's blue. "Where are all the men to defend this icicle? All I see is a bunch of little boys!" He tightened his grip on Sokka's neck. He gasped and stared at the sky; his face began to turn a light shade of blue.

"WAIT!" Aang cried as he pushed his way to the front of the village. "It's me you want, put him down."

"You want me to believe that you are the Avatar?" The captain asked, half chuckling. Aang spun his staff around and struck the ground. A sudden gust of wind and snow flew around him. "You're the Avatar." The captain shrugged.

"If you leave this village alone, I will go with you." Aang stated submissively. The captain nodded and three grunts swarmed him.

"CAPTAIN!" Zuko's voice reverberated from a snowy hilltop. The anger in his voice made it thick and husky, much like the roar of a loin. The entire southern water tribe and all of its inhabitance stared up at the hill. Prince Zuko sat proudly upon the silvery wolf. The sunlight and the reflection off the snow made the pair look regal. "PUT HIM DOWN!" The captain glanced back at the still gasping Sokka.

"I was finished with you anyway," he whispered before throwing Sokka to the ground. Kitsumi darted down the hill and stopped just short of crashing into the captain. She snorted and showed her teeth. Zuko slid down her back and landed lightly on the snow. As the prince marched up to the captain and stared him in the eyes, Kitsumi shifted back into an elf. "Prince _Zuko,_" he pretended to be surprised, "So good of you to join us."

"_What_ do you think you are _doing_?" Zuko seethed.

"What? Now?" The captain tried to act innocent, "Why, now we are going home." He smiled.

"What?" Zuko questioned, his anger replaced with deep confusion.

"You see, while you were off searching for your lost puppy, your faithful crew and myself, detained the Avatar." The mockery was thick in the air.

"That boy," Zuko pointed to Sokka, who was still coughing and trying to catch his breath, "isn't the Avatar."

"No, but he is," the captain nodded in the direction of the captured Aang. Zuko tramped up to him and looked him over.

"You're the airbender?" Zuko scoffed, "You're the Avatar?" Aang glanced at Kitsumi before fixing his gaze at the ground. Zuko looked back at her, "Is this the Avatar, Kit?" She stared in surprise for a moment before reluctantly nodding yes. He turned back to Aang and snarled, "You're just a child!"

Aang looked up and tilted his head to the side, "Well, you're just a teenager." Zuko's eyes flashed and the snow around his feet began to melt.

"Zuko," Kitsumi broke his concentration, "he has already given up." Zuko narrowed his eyes. After a moment he spun on his heel and marched toward his ship. The guards obediently followed with Aang between them.

"Aang!" Katara stepped forward. Kitsumi stared at her as the tears rose in her eyes, "You don't need to do this!"

"Take care of Appa until I get back, okay?" Aang smiled, trying to remain optimistic. _Appa? That wooly mammoth is still around?_

"Helmsmen! Chart a course to the Fire Nation, I'm going home." Zuko lead the way up the ramp. Once at the top, Zuko realized Kitsumi was not among them. "Kit?" He turned to stare down the landing. Kitsumi's eyes were fixed on the ground. _Koumi, where are you. I can't stop him. _"Kitsumi!" Zuko called more forcefully. She finally looked up at him. He stared back raising an eyebrow expectantly. _I can't howl, he'll know I'm talking to her._

"I'll catch up to you," she stated, "I forgot something." She turned and started back up the hill.

"KITSUMI!" Zuko yelled after her.

"Go on ahead!" She yelled back, "I'm a two ton wolf; I think I can catch a ship!" Zuko scowled as she shifted into a wolf and bounded back up the hill. The captain pushed his way to Zuko.

"Prince-"

"Shut up," Zuko snapped, "Let's go! Raise the landing!" As the ramp ascended the village could still hear him barking orders inside the ship.

Kitsumi gallop across the snow; lost in thought. _I'll tell her I'll watch over him until we get to the Fire Nation. Once everything is worked out and Zuko is home, I'll break out the Avatar. _The area around her was a blare and she was too deep in thought to notice she darted pass an exhausted black tiger that had slowed to a trot. _But if I protect Aang from the Fire Nation, I'll be against Zuko. He'd never take me back if he knew I helped him. Maybe I can make him see the flaws of his father the way Iroh does. He's still so young… and stubborn! _The inter monologue continued until a thundering growl interrupted her thoughts.

_'KITSUMI!'_ She slid a stop in front of a white fuzzy animal. The large bison curled his enormous lips into what looked like a smile.

'_A-appa?' _She began to wag her tail. '_Never thought I'd see your mug again.' _He let loose another deep rumble. Laughing. _'What are you doing out here?'_

'_Could ask the same of you; but I suppose a guardian doesn't need to explain herself.'_

'_I knew there was a reason I liked you,' _she yapped happily. _'Actually, I'm looking for Kou; you seen her anywhere?'_ Appa shook his massive head.

'_She was with Aang; I'm looking for him now.'_ Kitsumi's tail stopped wagging and dropped to the snow.

'_Try the village; I think everything you need to know will be there.'_ He roared his thanks and plodded off. Kitsumi watched him until the snow and his fur blended in the distance before, once again, bounding off across the ice.

In the village, Koumi had finally sauntered up to Katara and collapsed at her feet. "I hate that wolf," she groaned, "What'd I miss." Katara's face was red and blotchy from crying.

"Before Zuko and your sister came back, the captain of the ship came out and attacked my tribe. Aang surrendered himself as the Avatar in order to save us," she paused for a moment to hold back a tear, "Then Zuko came back and they took him away."

"Oh, okay," Koumi rolled over not truly paying attention, "wake me when something…" She leapt to her paws, "Wait, what!"

"We have to save him, Koumi!" She ran and wrapped her arms around the now very alert feline. "We have to go after that ship! Let's find Sokka, he has to help!" She darted off toward the shore behind the village where Sokka was shuffling around. "Sokka, you have to listen to me! Now I know you don't like Aang," she started.

"Katara, I-

"Sokka, listen! He saved our village! We owe him!" Sokka rolled his eyes as his sister ranted on. "Why can't you realize he's on our side! If we don't help him-"

"KATARA!" Sokka shouted and Katara spun around angrily, "Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with me?" He motioned to a small canoe packed with bags of food and a variety of weapons.

"Sokka!" She squealed excitedly before running and hugging him.

"Now let's go save your boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"Whatever." Koumi smiled at the two, remembering the teasing she and her sister did. To their surprise Koumi wasn't the only one listening to them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The two teens turned around to smile sheepishly at their grandmother. "You'll need these." She smiled back and held out rolled up, woolly, sleeping bags. "You have a long journey ahead of you." She set the bags down on Koumi's back and stepped toward the pair. "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She leaned forward and hugged Katara. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister," she leaned in to hug Sokka next.

"Yeah, okay, Gran," Sokka tried to be manly and gave her a one armed hug. Koumi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's last chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his." Katara and Sokka exchanged uneasy looks, before Katara turned to the canoe.

"Well, there is no way we are going to catch a war ship with this." Koumi stepped forward.

"Katara, you know I'm-" Koumi was interrupted by a loud rumbling growl.

"Appa!" Katara called before jumping across the canoe onto the ice flow behind it and running at the bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you," Sokka mumbled.

"It's either him or me," Koumi hissed. Sokka pretended to think for a moment.

"I think I'll go with the ride that doesn't have fangs." He answered then quickly followed his sister.

Koumi growled and snapped her jaws after him. She grumbling to herself while picking up all the food and weapons the siblings left behind.

"Koumi?" Gran-gran's voice sounded hesitant and fearful. Koumi turned to face her, her mouth full of blue sacks. She laid her ears back and widened her eyes, trying to be as cute as possible. _ Meow? _Gran-gran's body relaxed. "Sokka's a good boy, don't eat him."

Koumi giggled, "I try to keep my snacking down to a minimum." She stared at Koumi with wide eyes. "I'm only joking. I'll look out for them." She leapt across and joined the two with Appa.

XXXX

Zuko, his uncle, the guards, and, of course, the Avatar stood on deck as the ship cruised through the water. Two guards stood on either side of Aang, who wrists had recently been bound, while a third stood next to the prince and Iroh.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko tapped the glider against the floor triumphantly. "But you wouldn't know of father's, being raised by monks."

"Ya know," Aang stared up at him coldly, "You're kind of a jerk. Why does Kit even like you?" Iroh winced and glanced at his nephew's reaction. Zuko's eye's flashed for a moment before narrowing once again.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold!" He thrust the staff at his uncle, "And take this to my quarters!" Once Iroh took hold of it, the prince stormed off.

"Hey," Iroh passed the staff to the guard next to him, "do you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard took the glider and both followed in Zuko's direction.

Two of the guards took Aang below deck to the prison hold. He watched anxiously as his staff walked farther way. One guard stood in front of him while the other followed behind as they walked though the corridor.

"So, I guess you've never fought an _Airbender_ before," Aang taunted. "I bet I could take both of you with my hands tied behind my back."

"Silence," the leading guard commanded. At the end of the hall was the prison door. The guard in front reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. Aang sucked in as much air as he could and pretended to sneeze. The gust of air slammed the guard in front of him into the door and pushed him into the guard behind him. Both slid all the way back to the stairs. Aang leapt out and ran as quickly as he could through the doorway the guard with his staff had passed through.

"The Avatar has escaped!" The guard yelled up the stairs.

XXXX

Appa swam lazily through the cold waters, while Katara tried to coax him into flying.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka mocked.

"Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help!"

'_Koumi, where is Aang? Why does he need to be saved?' _Appa grunted.

'_He was captured by a Fire Nation ship.'_

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

'_A Fire Nation ship?'_

'_Some prince and his crew. Only reason they got away was because my sister has a soft spot for said prince.'_

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do!" She leaned down and stroked his head. "Please, Appa, don't you want to save Aang?"

'_The wolf! She lied to me!' _Appa's movements became more violent.

'_What? Did you see her?'_

"What was it that kid said?"

'_Yes! She was looking for you and told me to come to the village.'_

'_She didn't go with him?'_

'_Who is the prince?' _Appa growled.

'_Zuko.'_

"Yee Haw? Hup Hup? Wah Hoo? Uh, Yip Yip?" To Sokka's surprise the bison launched himself into the air and began soaring above the water.

'_Zuko!' _Appa roared as he rose into the sky.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara cried excitedly.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's," Sokka turned and became very sullen when Katara gave him a smug stare, "I mean, big deal, he's flying." Koumi covered her face with a paw as he stared smiling over the side of the saddle.

XXXX

Aang tore down the hallway glancing back and forth through the open doors. A guard with a horned helm stepped out in front of him and the airbender slid to a stop in front of him.

"You haven't seen my staff around have you?" Aang asked hopefully. The guard punched the air and released a stream of fire. Aang leapt over his head and spun at just the right time for the helmet to cut him free of his bonds. "Thanks anyway," he added as he landed and ran around the corner.

He opened every closed door, scanned quickly and moved on to the next, until one of the doors revealed a snoring Iroh. Aang slowly closed the door and whispered "_Sorry._" He trotted to the next chamber, the door was already opened. Sitting in plain sight against the far wall was his glider. "My staff!" Aang cried out before dashing into the room. The door closed slowly behind him, exposing a malicious looking Zuko.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Zuko's voice was cool despite his stare. Aang stared dumfounded at the prince until he sent a ball of fire across the room at him. The young monk yelped in fear and narrowly avoided the flames. The prince fired several more blasts; backing Aang into a corner. The frightened airbender dodged the raging teen. Aang finally rolled forward and evaded his attacker by staying behind him. Zuko growled in frustration and fire formed all around him.

Aang avoided it by forming a ball of air under him and riding it around the room. Zuko sent streams of flames, spinning around the room trying to catch him. Finally Zuko made contact and Aang fell off the air ball. Zuko blasted another flame and Aang slid behind a flag on the wall. He pulled it off the wall and quickly wrapped it around the prince. While Zuko struggled to free himself, Aang ran to his staff. He turned and readied himself for Zuko's next move, but Zuko had already disintegrated the flag.

Aang grimaced. Thinking fast, he bended air around the mattress in the corner of the room and threw it at Zuko. The prince slammed into the wall and fell onto the mattress. The bed then lifted into the air and pinned the teen prince to the ceiling. After Zuko landed back on the ground, he looked up to find the Avatar had already left. He snarled out of irritation before leaping up and tearing out the door.

Aang scurried down the hall, too afraid to look back and see if Zuko we following. At the end of the corridor was a ladder. Without thinking he shot up the ladder to a hatch. He turned the wheel and peered out. It led to the bridge. The helmsman stood at the controls, oblivious to the presents of the Avatar. Aang sped passed him; smiling as he breathed in the fresh air. He threw his glider like a spear and it opened to reveal its orange, cloth, wings. He then shot into the air and attempted to fly away. Zuko jumped after his and catch his leg. Aang grunted and struggled to keep the altitude, but the extra, awkward weight drug them both back to the ship.

When they landed, Aang's glider went skidding across the floor. Zuko stumbled to his feet and stood in a sparing position. Aang pushed himself off the medal and took a defensive stance. Something in the sky, growing in size, caught their eyes.

"What is that?" Zuko stared at the bison fly through the air.

"Appa!" Aang announced happily. While the two were distracted by this new beast, a third party sent a blast of fire at the Avatar. Zuko glanced over to verify the source of the flame. It was the captain. He snarled and threw several more blasts at the young boy. Aang was able to block them but each round pushed him back until he was at the edge of the ship.

"Alive!" Zuko screamed at the captain, "I want him alive!" His shouts were ignored. As the man drew back for another round, Zuko ran at him, "STOP!" Zuko fired a warning shot passed his face, "That is an order!" The captain relaxed and bowed his head submissively, but quickly turned and side kicked. A flame shot out of his foot and hit the unsuspecting airbender. Aang bent backward over the ship's rail and fell, unconscious, into the sea. "NO!" Zuko screamed, running over to the edge and peering into the water.

"NO!" Katara's voice screeched through the air, "AANG! AANG!"

A flash of white light beneath the water caused the prince to back away from the edge. The water bubbled and licked at the sides of the ship. The intensity of the gurgling sea rocked the vessel. Zuko and his men stood their ground, not sure what to expect.

"I will kill you for this…" Zuko growled at the captain, but was interrupted by the ocean erupting. A twister, made of salt water, soared above the crew. Sitting atop the stream, was the Avatar; his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing. "…later." Zuko finished once he had gathered his senses again. The Avatar landed lightly on the ship, the water twisted and circled his body. All at once the water expanded and shoved the crew overboard.

Zuko threw his arms up, expecting the impact, but the water flowed around him as if an invisible dome were protecting him. He glanced around to see his defender, but no one was around him, however, something running along the icy cliff side caught his attention. The wolf's silvery fur did little to blend in, but still the Avatar seemed unaware of her presence. The still glowing boy, prepared for a second attack. Zuko braced himself.

When Kitsumi was even with the ship she leapt sideways and landed between them. Despite her size, the only sound she made was her claws clicking against the metal. She didn't growl; she stood proud with her ears pointed forward.

Instead of finishing his attack, the Avatar collapsed and stopped glowing. Kitsumi stepped forward to allow him to fall onto her. Zuko watched with a vacant expression. Slowly he began to back way. Kitsumi lowered Aang to the ground. The young, monk's eyes fluttered open and smiled at her. Her eyebrows knitted together. She was conflicted by what she should do and what she wanted to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something very large landed on the ship, causing it to shiver and bobble in the water. She turned to see Appa standing in front of Zuko. He roared.

'_You are the prince? You are Zuko?' _

Kitsumi growled. _My prince. _ Katara and Sokka slid down the bison's back and ran passed the wolf to Aang. She took a step away from the three, but something pulled her tail. She spun her head around. It was Aang. He had a strong grip in spite of how weak he looked.

"Kit?" He breathed, "Don't you want to be my wolf anymore?" Her ears lay down against her head and she whimpered softly. Appa growled again. Kitsumi's whimper intensified.

With her sister preoccupied, Koumi thought quickly to keep Appa at bay. Zuko watched as a tiny black cat climbed down Appa's face. Mewing and chirping.

'_Now Appa, let's think about think for a second.'_

'_No.'_

'_You are a peaceful airbender and you're a vegetarian.' _By now, Koumi was perched on his nose; her tiny tail twitching irritably. _ 'You don't eat meat.'_

'_It won't go against my nature if I don't swallow.' _

Koumi paused. _'That's beside the point.'_

'_Why are you trying to protect him, Koumi?'_

'_I'm not; I'm trying to protect you. You have no idea how many diseases he might have. You wouldn't want to get sick would you?' _Appa didn't seem to buy it. His eyes never left Zuko.

At last, Aang loosened his grip on Kitsumi's tail and lowered his eyes. "I understand." Kitsumi smiled at him and then leapt toward Zuko. She formed back into an elf and slipped between the fire prince and the angry bison.

'_Stand down,' _Kitsumi growled up at Appa.

'_He means to harm Aang, why are you two showing mercy? He doesn't deserve it!' _Appa roared back.

'_He wouldn't hurt Aang,' _Kitsumi spoke calmly._ 'He wants him alive.'_ Then she smiled, _'the captain on the other hand, he doesn't care either way.'_

'_Yes,' _Koumi added, catching onto her sister's plan. _'In fact, wasn't it the captain that forced Aang into the water in the first place?'_

'_Isn't the Prince above the Captain?' _Appa questioned.

'_Yes,' _Kitsumi sighed_, 'but the bloody idiot doesn't seem to grasp that. He thinks Zuko's a brat so he doesn't like to follow his orders.'_

'_Which one is the captain?' _Appa growled, staring around at the men trying to recover from the Avatar's attack.

"Kit," Zuko whispered, "What's going on? We have to get the Avatar."

"I'm clearing your name so the bison won't eat you," She answered sweetly.

"Oh," Zuko grimaced, "Good idea." A yell from the corner of the ship caught their attention. Sokka was sitting facing the edge of the vessel. Aang's staff was in one hand and the captain was latched on to the other.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Sokka yelled, wildly waving the staff around.

"The captain!" The twins screamed, lathering their fake surprise on thick. Immediately Appa turned to him, growling loudly. Koumi leapt down from his nose and shifted into an elf. Everyone on board watched in awe as the bison plucked the captain off the ship and flew into the sky. The two elves looked at each other, completely pleased. The rest of the ship stared up at the screaming captain as the bison began circling the water, then, without warning; he dropped him into the freezing ocean.

"Kit," Zuko prodded her side, "tell the creature to bring him back." Kitsumi turned to him.

"Zuko?" She questioned sincerely.

"I know you can talk to him."

"Yes, but why save him?" She asked genuinely confused.

"He'll die," Zuko stated as if were the obvious answer.

"So?" She shrugged. Zuko stared at her in astonishment and disgust. She quickly rephrased, "He is a pig headed brut with no self control and is unwilling to take orders. It seems a fitting end for someone so ill-mannered."

"There are better punishments for ones like him," Zuko retorted, shaking his head.

"Like?" The twins queried in unison.

"I was going to drop him off at the next port," Zuko answered through gritted teeth.

"Promise?" Kitsumi cooed, suddenly in a better mood.

"How is that a better punishment?" Koumi asked tilting her head to one side. Her sister nudged her hard in the ribs.

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged, "but it beats freezing to death." The twins sighed and called to Appa. _We have a better end for him, bring him back._

Without question the bison dove to the water and picked up a half frozen man and flopped him back on the ship. Coughing and shivering the captain stared up at the elves who sneered.

"You should thank the _spoiled _Prince who saved your sorry life," Kitsumi growled. He glanced around her to see Zuko stepping into view. He quickly stared at the floor.

"My prince," he started.

"Oh! Now he's _your prince_?" Kitsumi snapped. Zuko cleared his throat to get her attention. When she glanced at him, he shook his head, in hopes it would quiet her. She rolled her eyes, but backed down.

Behind Aang and his friends, Appa landed quietly. Aang, Sokka, and Katara quickly and silently climbed on his back. Katara motioned for Koumi to join them before taking her brother's hand to step into the saddle.

Koumi glanced at her sister, who, like everyone else, was now staring at the ex-captain. She slipped behind them and shifted into a small cat and bounded across the ship to Appa. She looked up at him and grinned. _Thanks._ Appa bowed his head and Koumi leapt up to his shoulder then to the saddle.

The newly fired captain looked up again, "I miss judged you Prince Zuko." Zuko stared down at him and his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't change anything, does it?" Zuko shook his head.

"Doesn't change what?" Iroh stepped outside, yawning. When he opened his eyes, the crew was staring at him. "Why are the men so wet, Prince Zuko?"

Kitsumi gapped at him, while Zuko shook his head. "It's a long story, Uncle."

"You SLEPT through that!" Kitsumi asked flabbergasted. Iroh smiled.

One of the men stepped up and tapped Zuko's shoulder. His gaze met his soldier's. "Sir, the avatar is no longer on the ship," he stated weakly. Zuko's eyes widened.

"WHAT!"

In Appa's saddle, Koumi's ears twitch at the prince's bellow. "Oops," she whispered, "looks like someone realized the ten ton bison was missing." Moments later, a ball of flames shot passed her head. "Oh!" She squealed, before glaring down at the ship, "THAT IS SO THE LAST TIME I SAVE YOU! YOU LISTENING, ZUKO! THE LAST EEFING TIME!" She turned back around to all of them staring at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

The light of another blast redirected their attention. "That is it," Koumi murmured. She moved to the back of the saddle and peered over it. "You want fire? I'll give you-" her mumbling was interrupted by Aang's glider swinging over her head. "EEP!" The second ball of fire veered off into the icy cliff side. She turned and glared at the avatar. "Are you _trying_ to take my head off?" He grinned at her apologetically.

The cliff, where the fire had stuck, collapsed. Within seconds, the front of Zuko's ship was covered in ice and snow. The entire crew was knocked to the floor. Iroh was the first to stand. "Good news for the Firelord. The Fire nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Kitsumi turned and smirked at him. _You know better._

"That _little kid_ just did this," Zuko seethed as he got to his feet, "I will not underestimate him again." He turned to his crew, who were helping each other to their feet. "I want this ship dug out at once!" He ordered, "We need to follow them, now!" Zuko turned back to the sky as the bison became smaller.

On Appa's back, Katara praised Aang for his waterbending. Aang lowered his head. "Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" She asked cautiously.

"Because never wanted to be," he answered monotone. Koumi rolled her eyes. _Join the club._

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to the war." She spoke coolly.

"And how am I going to do that?" He was almost whispering.

"I'm not sure, but Koumi knows," Katara sounded hopeful, "Right, Koumi?" The guardian was examining her fingernails intently, trying to avoid the question, but Katara's eyes widened like a lost puppy. She sighed.

"I can't teach him myself, but all the other Avatar's had to learn the elements in order. Water, earth, fire, and air. You got the air so next is water."

"Great, the northern water tribe is sure to have a master." Katara stated optimistically.

"We can learn together!" Aang exclaimed. Koumi sighed, but smiled at the two.

"There's sure to be lots of fire nation soldier's to fight along the way, too." Koumi warned.

"That's why you have me," Sokka boasted.

"That's why I'm worried," Koumi teased. Sokka glared at her.

"Then we're in it together." Katara smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: The Southern Air Temple

Thank you all for being patient with us. We've been having some 'stressful times' and have recently been writing again. Thank you again and please enjoy. K&K

**Chapter Twelve****  
****The Southern Air Temple**

"Wait til' you see it Katara, the air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world," Aang declared as he checked to make sure the ropes around Appa's horns were tight enough.

"Aang, I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara turned to face him with Koumi curled up in her lap no bigger than a kitten.

"That's why I'm so excited," he grinned up at her as he finished his task.

"It's just that a lot can change in that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." Aang jumped down from Appa's head finished tightening the reins and approached the sleeping Sokka smiling carefree. "Wake up Sokka; air temple here we come.'"

Sokka rolled over groggily. "Sleep now. Temple later." Then returned to sleep with a loud snore.

Slightly shocked at how quickly he had returned to sleep, Aang glared at Sokka's back before grinning evilly. He reached down to pick up a nearby stick, still grinning. "Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" He used the tip of the stick to act as the snake running it up and down the sleeping bag in wavy patterns.

Sokka's eyes shot open and he screamed. "Ahh…get it off. Get it off!" He leapt to his feet with the sleeping bag still encasing his body and hoped away before his balance failed and he fell face first to the ground. Behind him Koumi and Katara were giggling softly.

"Great your awake let's go!" Aang said happily.

**XXXX**

Aang and Katara perched comfortably on Appa's head as they flew through the air. Koumi was curled up feigning sleep as she watched Sokka dig through the supplies. His stomach growled loudly making it more difficult for Kou to hide her grin. "Eh…stomach be quiet alright I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka found the bag he was looking for and grinned in excited anticipation. He turned the bag upside down allowing the remaining crumbs to fall into his open hand. "Hey who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang's eyes widened, "Oh that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You what?!" Sokka cried out. By now Koumi had given up trying to contain her laughter and was quietly giggling behind him. "No wonder the flames smelled so good. And Koumi stop laughing this is a serious matter." The guardian shifted into an elf and clutched at her stomach as she laughed harder.

"Hey the Petola mountain range, we're almost there!"

"Aang before we reach the air temple I want to talk to you about the air benders," Katara looked away from his excited face.

"What about them?"

"Well I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The fire nation is ruthless they killed my mother, and they could've done the same to your people." Aang's smile faltered for a second before returning.

"Just because no one has seen an air bender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all; they probably escaped. Besides Kit's been looking after them and she's a fighter." Behind him Koumi looked away ashamed knowing what was waiting for him.

"I know it's hard to except…"

"You don't understand Katara the only way to get to an air temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the fire nation have any flying bison…right Appa." Appa rumbled a response and flew onwards towards the towering mountain peak.

"No Aang it's you who doesn't understand," Koumi whispered to herself gazing pityingly at the young airbender.

As they crested the mountain peaks the clouds revealed the temple. "There it is the Southern Air Temple." Aang smiled fondly.

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara exclaimed

"We're home buddy; we're home."

**XXXX**

Aang ran ahead of Katara, Sokka, and Koumi grinning with happiness at being home. "So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked thinking of nothing more than a full stomach.

"You're lucky to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air bender temple and all you can think about is food." Katara scolded.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

"Simple guy, simple needs…simple minded," Koumi muttered softly beside Katara. The waterbender chuckled at the remark but quickly stifled it at a glare from her brother.

"I could eat you for dinner," Sokka replied with a smile. Koumi looked up at him then grew until she was able to look down at him with a toothy smile. "I've eaten bigger." Sokka shrugged.

"So have I," Koumi purred licking her lips. Sokka looked sideways at his sister a bit concerned at the serious note in Koumi's voice. He quickened his pace until he was closer to Aang and safety.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball." Aang pointed to a cliff side with an assortment of wooden poles stuck out of the ground. At either end was a goal also made of wood. "And over there is where the bison would sleep, and…" Aang sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked concerned.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed." Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance knowing what was going through Aang's mind.

"So uh this air ball game. How do you play?" Sokka asked in an attempt to change the subject. He succeeded and was rewarded with a mischievous smile from Aang.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Aang ran down the path leading to the air ball field Sokka following close behind him. Katara started to forward but stopped noting Koumi's hesitant steps.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Aang's right this place was full of life and laughter. I never should've left; my sister was right." She shifted into an elf and walked passed Katara. "Keep an eye on Aang. I'm going to look around."

As she continued towards the temple, Katara turned away and caught up with the boys at the field.

**XXXX**

Koumi listened as Aang explained how air ball was played and shook her head in mild amusement. Sokka didn't stand a chance. As she wound her way up the temple steps she stopped at a stone statue of monk Gyasto. Bowing respectfully she blinked back tears. "Sorry I left."

A loud thud brought her attention back to the air ball field. Sokka had been thrown through the goal and landed hard on his back in the snow. "Aang seven; Sokka zero!" Aang exclaimed happily doing a small victory dance.

From her vantage point Koumi watched as Sokka spotted something lying on the ground a few feet from the cliff base. Whatever it was couldn't be good judging by his expression. Worry filled her, she had to protect Aang from all harm. Including the truth sometimes.

As she jogged back down to the air ball field she watched as Katara used her waterbending to drop a snow pile onto whatever Sokka had discovered; it seemed she too was trying to protect Aang.

She reached the siblings the same time as Aang. "What is it?" Aang asked holding the ball under his left arm.

"Uhh…just a new waterbending move I learned." She covered as Sokka shook snow off himself.

"Nice one, but enough practicing we have a whole temple to see." He sauntered off grinning happily.

"You know you can't protect him forever."

"Maybe not, but when it comes to death having someone throw it in your face makes you hate everyone. The best thing to do is to sit him down and talk." Koumi's eyes were shadowed with a haunted past. It was almost as if she knew what losing someone was like.

They followed Aang up to the temple where he introduced them to Monk Gyatso. "The greatest airbender in the world." As he put it. "He taught me everything I know." Aang bowed respectfully to his old airbending master and oldest friend. His gaze grew distant as if remembering something from long ago.

("But the true secret," Gyatso stated, his snowy white mustache twitching as he spoke, "is in the gooey center." He pulled a yellow cake out of a brick oven and used air to pull and twist red cream from the core.

He turned to place the fourth cake of the day on the ledge to cool. A black cat with white tips on her ears, nose, paws and tail was easing her way to a cake with purple in the middle she had nearly licked it when she caught the gaze of the cake maker. "Koumi, these are not for you." She backed up a few paces so he could put the new one down. She mewed innocently and pretended to clean her front legs.

Gyatso shook his head and turned back to Aang who was perched on the opposite side of the ledge. A white dog with black tips and collar had placed her paws on the ledge and laid her muzzle on top. Aang had been patting her head but when Gyatso spoke, he turned away.

"I see my ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang." The young airbender shifted on the ledge.

"This whole Avatar thing," he sat straighter, "maybe the monks made a mistake."

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen," Gyatso corrected him as he batted at Koumi, who took advantage of the moment and reached her paw into the cream of the pastry and licked it clean. "But we cannot dwell on what was, but focus on what is." He gestured out to the entire mountain, alive with bison, lemurs, and monks.

"But Gyatso," Aang began petting the dog again, who had stood up but kept her front paws on the wall, "how do I know if I'm ready for this?"

"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Aang jumped up and turned in mid-air then landed lightly back on the ledge facing his mentor.

"Who is it?" He asked excitedly. Gyatso looked to the wolf behind the Avatar, she shook her head.

"When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." Aang grumbled and turned to the dog.

"Bet you won't tell me who it is will you, Kit?" The dog backed off the ledge and licked his cheek. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Now," he put his hands on his hips, "are you going to help me with these cakes or not?"

Aang smiled, "alright," he stood and he and Gyatso backed away from the cakes. Kitsumi followed them and sat as the airbenders formed balls of air as they backed away. Gyatso counted as the air formed. Koumi had managed to swipe her paw through the cake and was happily lapping at her creamed toes when she heard 'two'. She looked up noticed the airbenders and what they were preparing for and she scrambled off the wall and zoomed behind them.

"Three," Gyatso cried and two air balls flew at the ledge and off went the cakes. All four landed simultaneously on the four elder monks who had been meditating peacefully. Three lemurs wasted no time in cleaning up the mess.

Aang and Gyatso held their stomachs as they laughed at their work. Kitsumi and Koumi sat behind them. Koumi shifted into her elf form, "I could've eaten that!" They ignored her, so she folded her arms tightly and grumbled to herself. Kitsumi rolled her eyes, "What?" Koumi snapped at her sister. The white dog held up a paw in her defense and shook her head.

"Your aim has improved greatly," Aang bowed respectfully to his instructor, "my young pupil.")

"You must miss him," Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah," Aang replied looking glum.

"Where are you going?"

"The air temple sanctuary, there's someone I'm ready to meet." As Aang continued further into the temple, the others followed him Sokka and Katara with curiosity, while Koumi brought up the rear being completely silent. When Katara looked back to see if she was still there she noted that the guardian has resumed her tiger form.

They approached a huge door at the end of a hallway, a lock covered the center. On the sides of the door rose two statues of the guardians. On the left reared a large wolf her head lifted in a silent howl. Mirroring the wolf was a tiger her fangs forever bared. The only difference between the two was that the tiger was missing her right forearm. It lay cracked on the floor having been broken by a powerful blow. Aang noticed the destruction, but didn't comment for fear of what Koumi would think. As he turned to his guardian, he noted that her ears were laid back and her tail twitched irritably.

"But Aang no one could survive in there for a hundred years," Katara stated looking up in awe at the monstrous doors.

"It's possible...I survived in the iceberg for that long," Aang shrugged giving Katara a small smile.

"Good point."

"Katara whoever's in there might help me figure out this whole Avatar thing."

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats," Sokka blurted out in joy, drool pooling at the edges of his mouth.

"In a temple full of vegetarians; yep that is so likely Sokka," Koumi rolled her eyes at Sokka's delusions.

Completely ignoring her, Sokka ran head long into the wood door. His feeble attempts at opening them resulted in nothing more than making Koumi chuckle at his impatiens. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key Sokka is airbending?" Aang replied at the same time Koumi replied, "The key Sokka is having a brain." This earned a disproving glare from Katara.

Aang took a deep breath and released it into two streams of air directed at the two horns on the door. As the wind blew through the mechanism, it caused the gears to turn unlocking the door with a loud horn call.

As the doors swung open Aang stepped forward. "Hello? Anyone home?" There was no answer, instead Aang found himself face-to-face with thousands of statues of various people.

"Statues that's it!" Sokka cried in exasperation. "Where's the meat?"

"Who are these people?"

"I don't know, but it feels like I know them somehow," Aang gazed at the statues before him.

"That's because you do Aang," Koumi came up behind him looking over his shoulder. "Air bender, water bender, earth bender, and fire bender."

"Hey that's the Avatar cycle!" Aang looked excited.

"Yes, Aang. These are your past lives. That's why they look so familiar; they're all you." Koumi walked among the statues as she talked.

"Wow, there's so many of them!"

"Yes each time the Avatar dies they are reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"So were you the guardian for the first Avatar?" Sokka asked staring wide eyed at a water tribe Avatar.

"Well yes, I'd been around and was made the guardian for the first avatar. He's at the very top of the spiral. I don't quiet remember his name, it was a long time ago."

"So that would make you what, a couple hundred years old?"

"Yeah, we'll go with that," Koumi mumbled softly.

"Wow, that's amazing, isn't it Aang…Aang? Aang snap out of it." Katara snapped shaking him gently. "Who is that?"

Aang looked up at the fire nation Avatar and replied, "That's Avatar Roku the avatar before me."

"You were a fire bender; no wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"There's no name, how'd you know who it was?" Katara asked looking for any sign of a name carved into the stone.

"It's a part of his memory. If he concentrated he could name everyone in here. But let's not try," Koumi added hastily noting Aang's closed eyes and creased forehead. "I don't want to be here all week."

A sudden noise at the door drew everyone's attention. A shadow appeared in the light coming through the doors. Everyone but Koumi hid behind a statue fearful of what it could be. As the shadow drew closer Sokka whispered to the others. "Fire bender, nobody make a sound."

"You're making a sound," Katara snapped only to be shushed by the boys.

"Um…guys I don't think…" Koumi started to say only to be shushed as well. She huffed irritably and lay down.

"That fire bender won't know what hit him," Sokka raised his weapon preparing to attack.

"I told you it's not a fire bender," Koumi hissed as they all peered around the statues at the creature that had entered the sanctuary.

"LEMUR!" Aang exclaimed as Sokka simultaneously drooled, "DINNER!"

"Don't listen to him, you're going to be my new pet," Aang assured the small lemur.

"Not if I get him first," Sokka leapt out lunging for the lemur with Aang right beside him. The lemur panicked and ran as the two boys chased after him.

"Wait come back," Aang called.

"I wanna eat you!"

The boys ran out of the sanctuary after the lemur each with their own ideas of how to capture it.

"Aren't you gonna help them?" Katara asked Koumi as they followed the boys at a more reasonable pace.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Koumi replied.

"He who?"

"The lemur," she replied stepping over a fallen Sokka. "See one down already." Aang meanwhile launched himself off the balcony into the open air.

As Aang followed the lemur down the mountain; Koumi, Katara, and Sokka raced down the paths to keep up. The lemur dove behind a curtained tent with Aang following close behind. Inside Aang was met with a horrible truth; fire bender had made it to the air temple. And they'd killed monk Gyatso. As the others finally caught up to Aang, Sokka asked, "Hey Aang did you catch my dinner yet?"

Upon hearing that Aang was crying though, he sobered up. "Aang I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur, I was just…oh no." He finally saw what Aang was so upset about. "Come on Aang let's get out of here."

Suddenly Aang's arrows glowed a brilliant blue as well as his eyes. Aang had entered the avatar state!

The wind around him started to whip up into an inferno surrounding him with heavy winds and debris knocking Sokka flying.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"He found out fire benders killed Gyatso!"

"It's his avatar state; the destruction must have triggered it." Koumi shouted over the howling winds.

"I have to calm him down," Katara replied stepping forward. The wind pushed against her making it difficult to move quickly. Suddenly a large tiger was standing beside her gripping the ground with her claws and aiding Katara's march.

"Aang I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and Koumi and I we're your family now." Katara called up to Aang still clinging to Koumi's side.

As her words sunk in the wind slowly died. "Katara and I won't let anything happen to you promise." Sokka joined the girls beside Aang.

When Katara took Aang's hand in her own his arrow and eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay it wasn't your fault."

"But you were right and if the fire benders found this temple that means they've found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender." Katara held him tightly while Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, and Koumi wrapped a paw around the pair.

**XXXX**

Aang returned to the air sanctuary to gaze at the statue of avatar Roku. As he gazed lost in thought, Koumi came up beside him. "I'm sorry Aang; this is my fault more than anything. I should've been here."

"No, if anyone is to blame it's the fire benders." He turned and hugged the tiger fiercely.

"Everything's packed you ready to go?" Katara came up behind them concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how Roku is supposed to help me when I can't talk to him."

"Not yet at least," Koumi smiled down at him. "Don't worry you'll learn in time."

As they turned to leave, the lemur blocked their path. In his arms was a variety of fruit. He hopped over to Sokka delivering the fruit, then running away to climb to Aang's shoulder.

"Looks like you've made a new friend Sokka," Aang smiled brightly.

Sokka meanwhile was too busy stuffing food into his mouth, "Can't talk must eat."

"Of course that's the most important thing in the world…satisfying Sokka's stomach," Koumi murmured, pretending to talk to the wind.

"So what are you going to name the newest member of our group?" Katara asked.

The lemur dove off Aang's shoulder grabbing a peach out of Sokka's hand before he could take a bite. "Momo," Aang replied, as the lemur leapt back to him, and laughed at Sokka's still open mouth.

When it came time to leave, it wasn't only Aang who regretted seeing the temple fade away. Koumi too would miss the peace that the old temple had offered.


	13. Chapter 13: A Respectful Decline

**I told you we were going to write more often. Aren't you proud :)**

**Btw please R&R! THANK YOU!**

**Sincerly,**

**The Twins**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
A Prince's Honor and a Respectful Decline**

"I want the repairs done as quickly as possible." Zuko told his Uncle as they marched side by side down the ships ramp. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko scanned the harbor for any onlookers.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked openly

"Don't mention his name, here!" The prince hushed him with a glare. "If word gets out, everyone will be out looking for him!" He mumbled as he stalked forward. "I don't need anyone getting in the way!"

"Getting in the way of what, exactly?" A Fire nation officer sauntered toward them, his arms behind his back. Zuko looked up at the eavesdropper. One glance at the sideburns and he knew exactly whom he was dealing with.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko stopped and folded his arms guardedly.

"It's Commander now." Zhao leaned forward as if to mock Zuko's intelligence, before turning and bowing deeply to Iroh. "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"Retired, General," he corrected but bowed back respectfully.

"The Firelord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" He motioned all around himself.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answered, gesturing to the small ship behind them. Their ship appears as a dingy in comparison to the others. Its sides dented and scratched, the pointed ramp folded in on itself and its color striped clean.

Zhao stared for a moment in shock before speaking again, "That's quite a lot of damage," he half smiled. "What happ-"

"Yes! It's very damaged!" Zuko interrupted too defensively, "you wouldn't believe what happened." He shook his head hoping Zhao would drop it.

Zhao waited for Zuko to finish, but after a long pause he raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Oh." Zuko furrowed his eyebrow as he thought then glanced over to the retired general, "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened!" He gestured to Zhao before changing his stance and gaze to that of noble blood.

"Yes!" His eyebrows raised in surprise. "I will do that." He took a deep breath and waved his arms over his head, "It was incredible!" He paused and leaned over to Zuko and whispered, "What? Did we crash or something?"

"Yes!" He answered in panic, "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship!" His eyes widened as he met Zhao's stare.

"Really!?" Zhao inquired in mocked surprise, "How about a drink? You can regale me with all the trilling details." He added with a sly grin, getting inches away from the prince's face.

Zuko turned away, "Sorry, but-"

"Oh, they'll regale, alright." Kitsumi's voice rang out from inside the ship. They turned to see her soaking wet and trotting down the ship's ramp toward them, "As soon as they tell the truth!" She snapped at Zuko and Iroh as she stepped onto the harbor.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Zuko's little concubine." Zhao smiled at her then turned to Zuko, who is now trying to hold his temper, but still glaring intently. "Haven't you gotten tired of her by now? Or is she still _just_ a tease?" Zuko refused to answer.

"First of all," she starts toward him, but Iroh catches her arm before she can touch him, "I'm not a concubine! And second, I work for him. I am a hunter, a tracker, if anything, I'm his bodyguard! And lastly, if you ever call me that again, I'll cut off your-"

"Kitsumi!" Iroh interrupted and stared at her horrified.

"You realize I could have you arrested for threatening me?" Zhao told her, smiling.

"And?" Kitsumi rolled her eyes at the threat, "Not like I couldn't break out." She smiled back.

"Then you would be a wanted fugitive," irritation raised in his voice.

"And?" she asked again, waving a hand in front of her face.

"And, you would never see your prince again."

Kitsumi gazes at Zuko, who was shaking his head warningly at her. Then she smiled, "So then he's just my Prince now?" Zhao scoffed. She stepped in closer and broke away from Iroh, "Let me tell you a secret," she whispered, "I will remain by his side until _he _banishes me from it." Coolly she spoke, "him and only him." She smiled slyly as if daring him to dispute it. She turned back to Zuko and cocked her head over her shoulder, "_I wouldn't be much of a body guard if I was so easily dismissed." _She smiled sweetly at the commander.

"And about the ship," he changed the topic, trying to keep her interest. "If it wasn't damaged by and Earth Kingdom ship then what exactly happened to it?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Earth Kingdom ship?" She turned to Zuko and gave him a questioning glare. "Is that the best you can do? It wasn't that bad." Zhao grinned at Zuko triumphantly. Zuko groaned and put a hand to him forehead. She turned back to Zhao. "What are you smiling at?" Zhao's grin faded.

"What happened then," he asked, suddenly serious. Now it was her turn to grin.

"Why should I tell you?" Zhao looked her up and down, her body drenched in salt water and covered in seaweed.

"I'll give you a fresh set of clothes and a hot bath." Her jaw dropped. Pleased with her reaction he found a new reason to smile to himself.

"Deal!" She answered too quickly. "They thought they saw a girl on an iceberg calling to them so they tried to investigate. Where's the bath?" She spoke so quickly it took him a minute to register what she told him. He shook his head and stared at her dumfounded.

"Like a siren?"

"Yeah, something like that. Or a mermaid. A bunch of horny guys, a hormonal teenaged prince and an old pervert out on the sea for weeks on end. They'll take advantage of crews like that." She said, matter-o-factly.

"Mermaids?"

"Yeah," she started but stopped herself, "well, in this case it turned out to be a couple of tiger-seals." Zuko stared at her a moment not knowing what to say, so he looked to his uncle, who was staring at the ground looking ashamed of himself. Zuko decided that doing the same would sell it better, so he too stared at his feet and tried to look humiliated. "Now, where's the bath?" She asked again impatiently.

Zhao began to laugh, "guards please escort the young lady to the bath house," he tears of laughter from his eyes as the guards walked forward. "Oh, Prince Zuko, you have a foolish crew if they truly believe in sirens and mermaids." Another round of chuckles forced their way out. Zuko glared at him, but held his tongue.

Kitsumi turned passed the guards and called to Zhao, "is it better to believe in something that isn't true or to not believe in something that is true? Only a fool will find himself ensnared in something he doesn't believe in," she grinned and turned back to the path of the bath house.

"I think she's been around you too long," Zuko whispered to his uncle. Iroh smiled and nodded in agreement. Zhao's laughing had stopped and he cleared his throat.

"A drink?" He asked as he gestured to the barracks.

"Ah, yes," Iroh followed him, "Gin-sang if you have it. It's my favorite." Zuko huffed in disgusted and grudgingly followed the pair.

**XXXX**

Commander Zhao's conference room echo with his battle plans as he explained them to Zuko and Iroh. He faced a large map as he finished, "and by year's end the Earth Kingdom capital will fall under our rule and the Firelord will finally claim victory over this war." He turned back smiling down at Zuko, who was sitting in a chair facing away from the commander. He stared at the ground and clinched the arms of the chair.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him so willingly, then he is a fool." Zhao sat down next to the prince now looking sternly at him.

"Five years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zuko continued to look at the g round in attempt to ignore his rage. Iroh, however, stood in the background drinking his tea, until the weapons rack caught his attention. He began to fiddle with the spears and axes as the two spoke. "So, how is the search for the Avatar coming?" At this Iroh jerked one of the spears and the whole rack fell to the ground. Zuko pretended not to notice while Zhao turned and glared at the retired general.

"Uh, my fault, entirely," he quickly backed away with his hands inside his oversized sleeves.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko spoke taking Zhao's attention away from his Uncle. Zhao turned back to the prince with a cool expression.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died one hundred years ago," Zuko glanced at Zhao then quickly looked away again, "Along with the rest of the airbenders." When Zuko didn't responded, the commander smiled. "Unless, you've found some proof that the Avatar lives?"

Zuko looked up and defensively closed his hands into fists, "No, nothing," he seemed to realize he was not convincing, so he relaxed his body and hunched over, trying to look calm.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who could stop the Fire Nation from winning this war, if you have a shred of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you know."

"There is nothing to tell," he looked up at Zhao, trying to be intimidating, "it's like you said, he probably died a long time ago." Zuko stood and calmly walked toward the door, "Come on Uncle, we're leaving." Before Zuko could take more than a few steps he was blocked by two soldiers and their spears. He gapped at them for a moment, until the voice of another soldiers spoke up.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as instructed. They confirmed the story Miss. Kitsumi told you to be true." Zuko smiled at Zhao, a mocking pleasure on his face. "However," the smiled faded as the captain continued, "a captain was recently _relinquish_ from his duties from Prince Zuko's ship. He told a different story."

"Go on Captain," Zhao grinned at Zuko with evil intent. The prince simply glared back at him. He could only deny whatever the captain said.

"Sir, he told us the Avatar was in custody, but Prince Zuko let him walk. Then he went on about the girl being some kind of monster controlling our Prince's actions."

"A monster? Really? What has our Prince gotten himself into?" Zhao grinned devilishly.

_Too easy, _Zuko thought. He bowed his head to stay composed and sort out the story in his head. Zuko finally looked up and grinned at the captain. "I believe he was the one who steered us into the shore. So, my Uncle had no choice but to release him, he was a danger to the whole crew." Zhao frowned a turned back to his captain.

"What about the girl? Is she a danger to the Fire Nation?"

"Well, he said she could take the form of a large gray dog." Zuko scoffed. Zhao glared at the prince.

"What is it now Prince Zuko, do you deny his claim?" Zuko couldn't help but to let out a belittling chuckle.

"I thought _I_ was the one with the foolish crew that believes in _sirens_ and _mermaids_?" He rolled his eyes and Zhao turned back to the captain.

"It seems we are missing pieces," Zhao leaned in, "fix it." The captain bowed and left the room. When he was gone Zhao turned back to Zuko and Iroh. We'll see what your little body guard is hiding."

"If you interrupt her bath," Iroh warned, "she won't be happy."

"Then maybe we'll see our dog." Zuko and Iroh exchanges glances, both having the same thought. 'This won't end well.'

**XXXX**

Luke warm water cascaded over her. She smiled as she thought of the clever lie she told the commander. He would no doubt question the crew, but she told them her plans ahead of time. However, something gnawed at the back of her head that she forgot something very important. But the water was warm and she was going to enjoy a well deserved bath.

She able to release a sigh of satisfaction before the sound of boots stomping outside the door broke her happiness. If that wasn't enough the door opening and the footsteps coming inside killed it. She was preparing to question their sudden appearance when her curtain opened. She quickly grabbed the curtain and covered herself.

Before she could complain the guard through her a towel, "come with us," he ordered.

"I don't think so," she barked at them, "I am the bodyguard of the Prince of the Fire Nation. You will treat me with respect."

"You work for a banished prince, this is all the respect you're going to get. Now put on the towel or we'll take you without it." Kitsumi fumed but did as she was told. As she stepped out the two guards grabbed her arms and hulled her through the door. She wriggled free of their grasp then turned on them.

"What is going on?!" The guards ignored her and grabbed at her again. She pulled away, "I _will_ kill you." The seriousness in her voice was enough for them to answer.

"We were ordered to collect you and bring you to the war room." Two more guards came up behind her and wrapped her arms in theirs and began dragging her backwards. She kicked and screamed for a few feet before she had once again wiggled free.

"I will go on my terms!" She growled. For a moment no one approached her. "I will get dressed _then_ go to the war room." She started back down the hall, but the first two guards stopped her.

"No," one of the guards disputed her, "Commander Zhao, ordered you like this."

"In a towel?" She scoffed, gesturing to her body.

"Humility is good for a girl to learn," they then grabbed her again and pushed her into a door.

She adjusted her towel and forced back the urge to shift into a wolf. "I'll teach you humility." The door opened into the war room where Zhao was waiting a few feet away. She took advantage of the moment and stormed up to the commander. "You!"

"Oh, so you decided to join us, did you?" Zhao taunted. Without answering she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The force of the blow almost knocked him to the ground. He regained his footing and his hand moved to his face. The four guards that escorted her all lunged at her. Two managed to grab hold of her arms and pin them to her sides. She fought against them, until she felt her towel slipping. It was then she noticed Zuko and Iroh sitting at a table watching the commotion.

She stopped wiggling in fear of losing her towel. Instead she turned to one of the guards and growled, "My towel is falling." He quickly released her and she fixed her covering. She looked again at Zuko and Iroh. Zuko was slightly blushing and had to look away from her, while Iroh was glaring at Zhao and his men. "Anyone care to explain why I was so rudely removed from my shower and why it couldn't wait for me to get dressed?"

"Prince Zuko's ex-captain," Zhao began, and Kitsumi groaned. That was the missing piece in the back of her head. "Oh, so you know what he told us?"

"That idiot? Who knows what he's come up with now," Kitsumi folded her arms.

"One, he says you had the Avatar and let him escape," she rolled her eyes. "And two, he said you can change into a dog." She looked shocked at him, then giggled loudly.

"And you believe that!?"

"I don't know what to believe right now!" Zhao bellowed. "I am going to assume he is telling the truth about the Avatar. I will start my own search and you and Prince Zuko will not get in my way! Finding the Avatar is too important to leave in the hands of a couple of teenagers."

At this time Zuko stood up abruptly and began to yell, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for five years and-

"And you've failed!" Zhao interrupted.

"He was just a kid!" Zuko yelled back as two guards seized his arms.

"Zuko!" Kitsumi scolded. No one corrected her improperness, but Zhao smiled at the prince.

"So you did see the Avatar." Zuko looked away. "And you let him get away." Zhao shook his head. "A little boy bested you and your firebenders? You're even more disgraceful than I thought."

"That's enough!" Kitsumi growled warningly.

"I underestimated him once! It won't happen again!"

"No it won't! Because you won't get another chance! He's mine now," Zhao turned as Zuko tried to lunge at him. Before he exited the room he turned to Kitsumi whose arms were folded tightly and her eyes boring holes in him. "Too bad, I was hoping to see the doggie." Her eyes flashed with hatred but she remained silent. "Keep them here."

XXXX

When Zhao finally sauntered back into the room, Zuko and Iroh were facing each other, Iroh still sipping his tea, and Kitsumi paced behind them, still in her towel. When she saw Zhao she stopped pacing to stare daggers into him again.

"My search party has been readied, when we are out to sea my guards will escort you to your ship and you will be free to go," Zhao told them as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Why?" Zuko hissed, "afraid I'll stop you?"

"You?" Zhao asked through his laughter, "you stop me? Don't be ridiculous." Zuko threw himself out of the chair.

"Don't underestimate me!" his fists clenching, "I WILL capture the Avatar before you!"

"Prince Zuko," Iroh stood too, gripping Zuko's arm, "that's enough." Kitsumi did nothing, watching Zuko punch Zhao seem like a good source of entertainment.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships at my command and you're just a banished prince," Zhao taunted. Kitsumi's fangs descended, seeing Zhao's face bruised and covered with his own blood was sounding better and better, but Zuko stood and took the verbal beating. "No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." She didn't know about his father, but if he was the one who banished Zuko, he couldn't be a good guy. The other two were completely false. Homes can be made anywhere and she and uncle were his allies.

"You're wrong, once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me back with honor. And restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father wanted you, he would have allowed you to come home by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

_Just hit him Zuko. _Kitsumi thought as her eyes narrowed.

"That's not true," Zuko said sternly.

"You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko lunged forward and came inches from Zhao's face. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

_Finally. _Kitsumi grinned. She might have a reason to form into a wolf to defend her Prince. Her skin was dry and the towel was beginning to stick uncomfortably to her.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kia! At sunset," Zuko narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists again.

"Very well," Zhao accepted and both men relaxed their stances. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you," he turned to walk away, "I guess your uncle will do."

"It's you who will be humiliated!" Kitsumi hollered after him as he exited the room again. Then she turned to the Iroh, "what's an Agni Kia?" she asked sheepishly.

"It's a fire duel," he answered before placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget," Zuko hissed before sitting back down.

"What happened last time?" Kitsumi asked kneeling in front of him. Zuko reached up and touched his scar with his fingertips. "Oh," she was going to offer to take care of Zhao herself, but she knew this was something he wanted to do on his own. Instead she patted Zuko on the leg and smiled at him. He half smiled back, which was a good sign.

A guard walked in as Kitsumi pushed herself back to her feet. "Commander Zhao is allowing the girl to go back to Prince Zuko's ship for the Agni Kia.

"Thank you," she said bitterly, "I have been given the right to actually wear clothing." She looked back to Zuko, "I'll be back."

"Kitsumi," Iroh stopped her, "it might be best if you stayed on the ship until after the duel." She nodded and started for the door. The guard reached to place his hand behind her back.

"Touch me and you will lose that hand," she warned calmly. He placed his hand at his side and let the door close behind her.

XXXX

Kitsumi, finally clothed, sat on the cot in Zuko's room. It had a porthole with a great view of the setting sun. The Agni Kia would be starting soon. Iroh was no doubt giving Zuko some last minute pointers and Zhao was probably still taunting Zuko. She listened hard, but the sound of battle wasn't in the air yet. She laid back and waited.

All at once it filled the air, the first fire ball to start the duel. It was Zuko, she just knew it was. Then another and another, punch, punch, kick, stomp! Some missed their target while others were blocked. _Don't waste your energy Zuko!_

A long stream of fire sounded and it wasn't Zuko this time. Then it was quiet for a while. "Basics, Zuko!" Iroh's voice echoed, "brake his root!" Then the battle resumed; stomp, fire, STOMP, FIRE, STOMP, FIRE! Then the sound of Zuko yelling in pain.

Kitsumi was up and out the door. One of her guards tried to block her, "you agreed to stay here under General Iroh's orders!" She leapt over him.

"I acknowledged, I never agreed!" She shouted back to him as she ran. She raced up to the deck and dove over the side, and hit the ground running. She tore around the main buildings looking for any sign of a fight. _Agni Kia Arena! _She thought as a large ring of pillars came into view.

Guards ran at her from all sides, but this time she didn't have a towel to worry about. She outran most of them and the ones who stepped in her way were easily flipped over her shoulder or into one another. She heard another yell from Zuko and grabbed one of the near-by guard's arms and used him as a hammer on the other men until the opening of the arena was in front of her. She then dismissed the 'hammer' over her shoulder and proceeded into the arena, leaving a trail of horrified and unconscious soldiers behind her.

To her relief, Zuko had Zhao dead to rights and was about to end the fight. Iroh turned as Kitsumi leaned against a nearby pillar. "You stayed away longer than expected," Iroh smiled at the elf, who was now looking up at the archway in which she just entered.

"Guards," she breathed.

"Do it!" Zhao ordered. Zuko let out a stifled roar, fire then erupted from his fist as he punched and seared the ground next to the commander's head. Zhao glanced at the charred earth at his side, "that's it?" he barked, "Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way," the prince warned as he turned to join his uncle, "I promise I won't hold back." Kitsumi sighed with satisfaction at Zuko's triumph. She was about to comment when she heard Iroh's footsteps, and a battle cry from Zhao. She threw herself away from the wall as Iroh grabbed the commander's kicking foot and forced the fire down before it could find Zuko. Then, with a flick of his wrist, launched Zhao backward. Kitsumi stood staring from the archway, anger and fear brewing together in her eyes. _Lucky Uncle got to you first._

Zuko rushed his attacker, but his uncle stopped him by quickly throwing his arm in front of his nephew's chest. "No, Prince Zuko," Iroh warned, "do not taint your victory." He then turned back to the fallen Zhao, "so this is how the 'Great Commander Zhao' acts in defeat? Disgraceful," he shook his head in disgust. "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko glanced at his uncle in disbelief before glaring once more at Zhao. "Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious." Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's bear shoulder and both men turned to leave.

As they made their way across the arena, Iroh nodded to a very impatient elf standing at the exit. At his invitation, Kitsumi sprinted toward them. Zuko paused, expecting her to stop in front of him; instead she leapt off the ground a few feet in front of them and latched onto the prince; wrapping both arms and legs around him.

"Never again," she whispered in his ear as she tightened her hug around his neck. In response, he grinned and hugged her back; one arm under her butt for support and the other around her waist.

In her moment of extreme emotional distress, Kitsumi had rushed Zuko, but instead of the hug she meant to give, she found herself hovering above the ground and being carried away. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself backward. Zuko hesitated again, stunned by her abrupt movement.

She looked down at her legs which were locked around the prince's waist just below his well sculpted abs. Her eyes worked upward taking in the toned muscles she never noticed before. When she finally found his eyes and his questioning eyebrow, her mouth went dry and she quickly wiggled free.

"Okay! You're okay! Great! Alright! Let's go!" She started nervously then turned and trotted away. Zuko and Iroh exchanged looks; Iroh wiggled his brows and smiled mischievously at his nephew. Zuko rolled his eyes and started after Kitsumi.

"Uncle, did you mean what you said back there?" Zuko asked when Iroh caught back up to him.

"Of course, I told you Gin Sang is my favorite," he smiled. Zuko smirked before watching Kitsumi step over one of the insentient guards that litter the way.

"What hap-

"It is best not to ask, Prince Zuko," Iroh interrupted. Zuko raised his eyebrow and tried not to laugh at the thought of Kitsumi incapacitating all of Zhao's men.

XXXX

Once the repairs to the ship were finished, Zuko, Iroh and Kitsumi started up the ramp to join the crew on deck, but before they could, Zhao's voice stopped them.

"You are not permitted to leave!" Zhao barked. The three turned back to the commander who was closely followed by three soldiers. One of which was sent to collect Kitsumi from her bath, whom she had now nicknamed 'the perv'.

"I won the Agni Kai, Commander Zhao," Zuko sneered.

"That doesn't mean you are allowed to disobey my orders!"

Kitsumi stepped in front of Zuko, "maybe you'd like to duel me! I promise to put you out of our misery, like a fish at the end of my spear!" she growled.

"That will not be necessary, Kitsumi," General Iroh spoke. "Commander Zhao knows that Prince Zuko, as the victor, is allowed to do as he pleases. In this case, to peacefully bored his ship and leave the harbor." Zhao scoffed, but didn't dispute the claim. Iroh smiled and they proceeded up the ramp.

"Good luck with your honor, Prince Zuko," one of the guards taunted after them.

"Just ignore him, Zuko," Kitsumi whispered, "It's just the perv trying to get under your skin."

"The perv?" Zuko asked perplexed, "is he the one who interrupted your bath?" She nodded. Zuko turned to his Uncle, but he had already stopped and was half way down the ramp again.

"While we are on the subject of honor," Iroh stated irritably, "I think there are some wrongs that need to be righted, Commander Zhao." Zhao raised an eyebrow. "This man," he jabbed a finger at the disrespectful guard, "saw Miss Kitsumi whilst she was bathing, dishonoring her. Commander Zhao, it is your duty to restore her honor by punishing him." The pair still on the ramp smiled as Zhao stared blankly at the general.

Zhao regained his composer and smiled, "I'm sorry General Iroh, but seeing as she is clearly not of the Fire Nation, I have no control over my guard's actions."

"She's my bodyguard!" Zuko shouted at him.

"That doesn't make you a citizen of the Fire Nation," Zhao frowned sarcastically, "There's only one way she could be considered, but she made it very clear she was not-

"She is Prince Zuko's concubine," Iroh stated. Zuko and Kitsumi's mouths gapped. Zhao stopped for a moment then he began to laugh.

"Well, I see," he grinned, "Of course I'll need some sort of proof." Kitsumi stormed down the ramp and stopped in front of Zhao.

"You pervert!" she snapped at him. "How dare you-

"Kitsumi," Zuko called, "I want you to kiss me!" She gawked at him flabbergasted. "Will that be proof enough," he asked Zhao cynically. He nodded. Still staring at Zhao he spoke sternly to Kitsumi, "Kiss me, Kitsumi, that's an order." Zuko directed his attention back to Kitsumi who was now glowering at him with piercing green wolf eyes. He shuttered and swallowed hard, that was not a happy face.

She marched toward. '_I'm going to die_,' Zuko thought as she closed the gap between them. '_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' _She grabbed his chest plate and yanked him closer. _'Gonnadie! Gonnadie! Gonnadie!'_ His eyes widened as he braced for attack. Instead her face softened and she went up on her tiptoes so she was closer to his lips. She let her eyes fall half way and in turn, his eyes closed and his lips parted. He tried to relax, but he could feel everyone's eyes on them and he fought to stay still. He could feel the heat of her breath and for a moment he trembled.

Kitsumi smiled, "I respectfully decline," she whispered and fell back off her toes. Zuko's eyes flew open.

"What!?" She didn't answer him, but turned back to Commander Zhao.

"The relationship I have with the Prince is no one's business, and when I kiss him it will not be to prove a point." She then turned to Iroh, "Thank you General Iroh, but my 'honor' means more to you than it does to me." She spun on her heel and strolled onto the ship and out of sight. _'when?'_ Zuko couldn't help but think as he watched her disappear.

"Lieutenant Lee," Zhao spoke to 'the perv', "You are relieved of your duties, a ship will take you home tonight," Commander Zhao bowed to Iroh then turned and sauntered away.

"Well, that was interesting," Iroh sighed as he turned to Zuko, who was still staring into the ship.

"She is not very happy with us," Zuko stated as his uncle patted his shoulder.

"Nope," he smiled, "but she gave a very convincing show." He widened his grin at the memory.


	14. Chapter 14: Kyoshi Warriors

**Chapter Thirteen  
The Warriors of Kyoshi**

Zuko sits within his meditation chamber inside his sailing ship. The only glow from within the chamber was from four candles sitting on the table in front of him. As he worked to keep himself calm, by breathing slowly in and out, the flames of the candles seem to breathe with him. During his meditation chamber door creaked open and his uncle stepped one foot inside. The sound of the door broke the prince's concentration.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me," he said slowly opening his eyes, "is if you have news about the Avatar." His uncle opened the door rest of the way and came into the room holding a map.

"Well there is news prince Zuko, but I don't think you'll like it," he said staring down at the map. "Please do not get too upset." Zuko remained unmoved.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head was a sign of a great leader," Zuko's voice remained smooth as he spoke, "now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"All right then," Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully, "we have no idea where he is."

"WHAT!" Zuko yelled and the fire from the candles exploded in front of his face. The embers cascaded over them and the old general flinched away. Still from his seated position Zuko stared angrily up at his uncle. Iroh remove a fan from his sleeve and waved it in front of his face.

"You should really open a window in here." Zuko got to his feet and snatched the map away from him. While Zuko opened the parchment, general Iroh continued to fan himself. "There have been multiple sightings of him, but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I going to catch him, Uncle?" The map showed the sightings of the Avatar bouncing from island to island in a zigzag pattern. "He is obvious a master of evasive maneuvering."

After a few moments of looking over the map, Kitsumi stepped through the door. "Who's the master of evasive maneuvering?" Iroh looked over and smiled as she entered the room.

"The Avatar, of course!" Zuko looked at her exasperated. She nodded in acknowledgement. "You're supposed to be my tracker," he handed her the map, "what do you make of his movement?" She glanced at the map in his hand and looked back at him.

"It looks as if he doesn't know where he's going," she shrugged, then turned to leave the room. Zuko looked hard at the map again. "By the way, you two should get ready dinner will be any minute now." General Iroh followed her out and left Zuko in the meditation room to contemplate the map alone.

* * *

"You have no idea where we're going do you?" Sokka asked as he gazed at the map.

"Well I know it's near water," Aang replied looking sheepish. Koumi glared over at him, they were surrounded by nothing but water.

"I guess we're getting close then," Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Koumi knows where it is," Aang smiled up at his guardian.

"Not by air I don't. And with how you're flying I don't even know what direction we're going." Koumi grumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting off this flying nightmare _before_ I get sick." She leapt from the saddle and dove head first into the clear water below.

_"Shut up flipper-girl!" _Appa growled.

"What do you expect us to do, swim there?" Sokka screamed down at her.

Koumi jumped out of the water now sporting a black fin where her legs had previously been. "Well duh," she replied before diving back into the water.

Sokka sat back from the edge of the saddle, "she grew a fish tail." He looked at Aang his eyes wide with questions. "Is that normal?"

"Sokka, this is the Avatar's guardian. What were you expecting to be normal?" Katara asked looking up from her sewing. "I mean yesterday she was a giant tiger, and you were perfectly fine with that."

"Yeah well I got used to that!"

Katara shook her head and continued to work on patching a hole in her brother's pants. Koumi continued jumping alongside them keeping pace easily.

"Momo, marbles please," Aang asked his lemur. Momo crawled into Aang's shirt digging around inside his pockets until he reemerged with two marbles. "Hey Katara, check out this cool air bending trick." He held both marbles in his left hand and covered them with his right. Swirling the air around the marbles he managed to create a circle with the marble spinning wildly around.

"That's great Aang," Katara replied still concentrating on sewing.

"But you didn't even look," Aang whined.

Katara looked over at him. "That's great."

"But I'm not doing it now," Aang frowned.

"Stop bugging her airhead. You should give girls space when they're doing their sewing stuff." Sokka leaned back against the packs.

"What does being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked getting angry.

"Yeah, Koumi doesn't know how to sew," Aang put in.

"Yeah well she's not much of a girl now is she?" Sokka shrugged.

"I heard that," Koumi growled. She had grabbed hold of the side of the saddle and was hanging there glaring at Sokka.

"I'm just saying that girls are better at fixing things than guys. And guys are better at hunting, fighting, and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Koumi and Katara shared a sidelong glance. "All done with your pants and look at what a great job I've done." Katara threw her brother's pants back at him hitting him full in the face.

"Wait I was just kidding. I can't wear these Katara please." Koumi began laughing heartily as Sokka stuck his hand through the bottom of his pants revealing the remaining hole. "Stop laughing Koumi. If it weren't for you and your claws I wouldn't have any holes!" Still laughing Koumi allowed herself to fall back into the water.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need pants," Aang smiled happily and urged Appa to move faster. Below them Koumi sped through the water keeping the bison's shadow above her.

They flew for another hour before coming across a small island. Aang steered Appa towards the ground preparing to land.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out," Sokka asked climbing down from Appa's back.

"He's right; at this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring," Katara reasoned calmly.

"But Appa's tired already…aren't you boy…" Aang nudged Appa's shoulder trying to get him to cooperate. "I said aren't ya boy."

Appa faked a loud yawn. "Yeah that was real convincing," Sokka replied rolling his eyes. "Still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

"I could argue with him," Koumi grinned. She had just emerged from the water her hair dripping. With a flick of her wrist the water whisked itself off her and landed on the ground leaving her completely dry. "After all I'm a ten ton magical monster too."

Aang gasped with excitement as he spotted something in the water. "Look!" A gigantic orange and white koi jumped out of the water. Both Sokka and Katara were wide eyed at the sheer size of the fish. Koumi was still standing beside Appa and appeared to have no interest in what her ward was doing.

"That's why we're here elephant koi and I'm gonna ride them," Aang explained as he stripped to his underclothing. "Katara you've gotta watch me." He took a running start then dove into the waves. Within seconds he leaped back out of the water a look of shock on his face "COLD!" However the temperature didn't seem to have too much of an affect as Aang continued to swim after the koi. He dove under the water and emerged on the back of one of the koi holding onto its dorsal fin.

He grinned and waved wildly back at Katara and Sokka as they watched him ride the elephant koi. On either side of the koi that Aang was riding two others were jumping alongside as if joining in on the Avatar's fun.

Back on the shore Momo was jumping up and down in excitement. "He looks pretty good out there," Katara admitted.

"Are you kidding the fish is doing all the work," Sokka pointed out blandly. He continued to watch Aang when a dark shadow in the water caught his attention. "There's something in the water!" He watched helplessly as a koi tried to leap out of harm's way but was dragged back down by an unseen attacker.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked having turned around briefly to check on Koumi and Appa.

"Aang's in trouble. AANG!"

"Get out of there!" Katara yelled trying to catch his attention.

Aang looked at them confused when suddenly the koi he was riding was yanked out from under him. With a yell he landed head first into the icy waters. Behind him a monstrous fin had emerged from the waters depths. He screamed in terror and ran across the water trying to reach the safety of the shore before whatever was behind him could catch up.

He managed to reach the shore but in doing so plowed Sokka over. Katara came up to the fallen boys. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know," Aang replied pulling his top on.

"Elephant koi ever thought that there might be something bigger to eat the fish," Koumi growled as she stalked towards them. Her eyes almost seemed to glow with rage. "Don't you understand that you have to take better care of yourself?"

"Take it easy Koumi he's still just a kid," Sokka tried reasoning with the angry guardian. With a deep snarl she stormed off. "I'd say give her some time to calm down before trying to talk." Before he was even finished speaking five people jumped out of the cover of the trees and attacked them. Taken by surprise they were easily pulled off balance and tied up. Then unceremoniously blinded and thrown to the ground. "Or not."

As the other were dragged towards the village, Koumi watched with interest. The way the five girls dressed and how they attacked tickled her memory. She shifted and continued to follow the girls. They walked a short distance to a village and began tying Aang and the others to a large statue whose features were worn with time.

The entire village seemed to have turned out for their capture. Koumi slowly approached the village not wishing to startle anyone. When she got within listening distance, she stopped, hiding just out of sight, but close enough to be ready in case of any danger.

"This island is named for Kyoshi! I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed.

"Ha, how could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago; she's been dead for centuries." The village elder replied.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." His statement was greeted with shock and disbelief.

"That's impossible. The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me!"

"Don't sound so cheerful about it!" Koumi hissed from her hiding spot.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

"Aang do some air bending," Katara pleaded slightly exasperated. Just as he prepared to air bend, Koumi stepped forward.

"He truly is the Avatar, citizens of Kyoshi. I am his guardian, and as such will be forced to fight you should you attempt to throw him anywhere."

"It's true," The town leader gasped. "See there," he pointed to the base of the statue. Curled around the figure's feet was a large cat, an exact replica of Koumi as a tigress. "He is the Avatar."

Aang beamed at them as they began to cut everyone loose. "Hey you gotta check this out." He reached into his shirt and pulled out his marbles again demonstrating his air bending technique. This time however his crowd was a little more excited about his feat. One guy even began foaming at the mouth in his excitement.

With the arrival of the avatar Kyoshi island gained new life. The townspeople worked to clean up the statue of Kyoshi adding a fresh coat of paint to make the statue look new again. The wolf and tiger at her feet were also being repainted. Koumi oversaw the repairs after the painter made the mistake of painting her white with black stripes.

When he was finished painting she yawned widely and announced that she was going to rest up for a bit.

Koumi walked to the edge of the village looking for a quiet place to take a nap. She spotted a bridge with just enough space for her to curl up on the water's edge. Just as she was drifting off, the sound of footsteps on the wood woke her. They were followed by a stampede of footsteps.

Koumi glared up at the bridge. "Aang so help me take your fan club elsewhere."

When the footsteps receded she grumbled quietly and resettled her head on her paws. She was nearly fully asleep when Aang's distinctive footsteps ran across the bridge again. And sure enough his screaming fans were close behind.

"That's it, no more nice tiger!" When the thundering horde approached for a third time, Koumi crawled out from under the bridge. What she saw irritated her to no end. Aang was holding an air ball trying to keep away from his adoring fans. As the ball slowly dissipated, Aang began to fall. Unfortunately, Koumi caught him just before he fell into the girls arms.

With a meaningful glare she set the avatar down and proceeded to curl up with him nestled inside the circle of her paws. The girls all groaned in disappointment at the loss of their Aangy.

"Koumi you know this isn't exactly comfortable," Aang grumbled.

Koumi opened one eye and glared down at the young airbender. If looks could kill this one would've been ranked at the top.

Several hours later after she had finally attained enough sleep, Koumi released the young avatar. With his newfound freedom, Aang returned to his fans much to his guardian's dismay. She started to walk away back towards the center of town when Sokka passed her still muttering about his "unfair defeat".

Koumi followed the disgruntled warrior as he muttered quietly to himself. He approached a building in the back of the village where the Kyoshi warriors trained. With a smirk he walked inside. "Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little work out." He stretched as he talked making himself look like a complete idiot. Koumi stopped in the doorway waiting for him to be thrown out.

"Well you're in the right place," Suki replied calmly a smirk of her own forming. "Sorry about yesterday I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar."

"It's alright…I mean normally I'd hold a grudge but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls I'll make an exception."

"I should hope so…a big strong man like you…we wouldn't stand a chance." Suki baited. Koumi was practically banging her head against the door frame wishing Sokka would keep his mouth shut.

"True but don't feel bad after all I'm the best warrior in my village." It seemed Koumi wasn't going to get her wish.

"You're the only warrior in your village," Koumi muttered sourly.

Suki pretended to not hear her remark and continued talking to Sokka. "Oh best warrior huh? In your whole village maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a demonstration."

Sokka had quite literally walked into the trap. He couldn't say no, but saying yes would be a big mistake. "Oh…well I mean I…"

"Come on girls wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki turned to the other warriors who giggled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well if that's what you want I'd be happy to," Sokka straightened. "Alright you stand over there," Sokka directed to Suki. "Now this may be a little tough but try to block me." He went to strike her with a reverse punch, which she easily deflected with a shoulder block using the tip of her fan.

"Good, but of course I was going easy on you," Sokka stated as he massaged his shoulder. "Now let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka lunged forward attempting a roundhouse kick to Suki's head but she ducked under his leg and threw him backwards.

"That does it!" His voice cracked as he leapt to his feet and ran at her. Suki stopped his attack by grabbing his right arm in placing him into an arm bar. She then began swinging him around in circles first clockwise then counterclockwise. While he was off balance she tore his belt from his waist looped it around his right leg and then around his left wrist tying the two together. Sokka tried desperately to stay upright, but failed and landed face first to the amusement of the watching warriors.

"You may think you've taught him a lesson, but in laughing at his suffering, you are no better," Koumi stepped forward preparing to untie Sokka. As she turned her attention to the knot, she noticed a flicker of movement to her left. One of the Kyoshi warriors had been severely insulted by her words and was preparing to retaliate.

Just as the girl's attack was about to make contact, Koumi moved. She grabbed the girl mirroring Suki's previous arm bar and forced the girl to her knees in a single fluid motion. The girl gasped in pain before Koumi finally released her.

The warrior looked to Suki for help, but her leader just shook her head in disappointment. "That's what you get for challenging the avatar's guardian."

She looked over her shoulder at Koumi in disbelieving awe. "What's the avatar's Guardian doing protecting a commoner?"

"As guardian it is my duty to not only protect the avatar but to protect the world as well. And he is part of this world, mostly." She continued working on the knot until it finally came free allowing Sokka to stand on his own. Sokka slumped from the building in defeat followed closely by Koumi.

Outside the two found Aang staring up at the statue of Kyoshi surrounded by eight girls one of who was carrying a sleeping Momo. The statue had been completely repainted including both the wolf and tiger at the avatar's feet.

Aang left the girls standing beside the statue and approached Katara, who was shopping at the market for supplies. As the conversation drew on the two seemed to begin arguing until finally Katara storm away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Koumi. It means a lot."

"Well they did have a slight point. Just because they're girls doesn't mean that they're any less capable of fighting that you. My sister and I didn't have an older brother or anybody to help us from the time that we were four." She leaned up beside a tree that was just outside the Kyoshi warrior's dojo.

"Well yeah but you and your sister aren't like normal girls," Sokka shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"We used to be. Before we became the avatar's guardians, we had real lives. So you might want to show a little more respect because the next person that teaches you a lesson may not let you off so easily."

Sokka looked thoughtful at Koumi's words he paced around a bit before returning to the dojo. Inside the warriors had resumed their training.

"Hey Suki," Sokka sighed.

"Come back for another dance lesson?" Suki teased with a cautious look towards Koumi.

"No let me explain."

"Spit it out," Suki exclaimed.

Sokka stared at her for a moment before lowering himself to his knees, "I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Even if I'm a girl?"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier I was wrong." He bowed respectfully his voice truly sincere.

"We normally don't teach outsiders let alone boys," Suki looked down at him for arms crossed.

"Please make an exception I won't let you down."

"All right, but you have to follow all of our traditions." Suki smirked.

"Of course," Sokka looked up noting Suki's smile.

"And I mean all of them."

"Sokka, I think you might want to ask what those traditions are before you leap," Koumi cautioned. But like a typical Sokka, he ignored her, and ended up following through with all the Kyoshi warrior traditions. Including the warriors' attire.

Much to Sokka's surprise, he was equipped with a full Kyoshi warrior uniform complete with make-up. "Do I really have to wear this it feels a little girly?" Sokka asked feeling a little disgraced. To his right Koumi was dressed the same, but being a girl it didn't look half bad on her.

"It the warriors uniform you should be proud. The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins, and the gold insignia represents the honor of a warrior's heart."

Sokka stood a little taller thinking that "bravery and honor".

Unfortunately, Aang just happened to be walking by noticed Sokka's clothing and had to comment, "hey Sokka nice dress." This left Sokka feeling very uncomfortable and slightly mortified that someone had seen him other than Suki and Koumi.

Koumi ran to the door and yelled after the young avatar, "be careful what you say, Aang, you never know what you'll have to wear in the future."

"You're not gonna master in one day even I'm not that good," Suki stated watching Sokka go through his stances for the eighth time.

"I think I'm starting to get," Sokka replied still going through his steps. In the end he used too much force and threw the fan straight out the door into the tree knocking snow to the ground. Suki and Koumi covered a smile.

"It's not about strength; our technique is about using your opponent's force against them. Loosen up and think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then…" Suki attacked the Sokka's left. Sokka stepped back, grabbing Suki's wrist with his left hand sending the fan flying, with his remaining momentum he pushed Suki down with his shoulder.

Suki looked up at him stunned. Even Koumi looked surprised. Sokka on the other hand looked thoughtful, as if he had no idea that that would have worked.

Suki jumped up from the floor, "I only fell to make you feel better."

"I so got you! Admit I got you," Sokka exclaimed pointing at Suki in triumph. Giggling Suki grabbed his finger and bent towards him, bringing him to his knees with pain.

"Next time celebrate when you know your opponent is going to stay down," Koumi suggested trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay and was a lucky shot," Suki admitted. She released his finger and clasped her hands behind her back smiling innocently as Sokka stared at his finger in agony. "Let's see if you can do it again."

"Well, while you to duke it out, you will find Aang and see what trouble he's causing," Koumi sidled out the door still trying to cover her smile. She wandered through the village searching for her ward. Instead she found a flustered Katara headed towards the beach. "Katara, have you seen Aang anywhere?"

"Yeah he's entertaining some girls down at the beach. He said he was gonna 'ride the unagi' so I'm on my way to discourage them," Katara huffed. "Do you think that between the two of us we'll be able to talk some sense into him?"

"Talk some sense or drag his butt out, either way is better than where he is at," Koumi stormed off with Katara following closely at her heels. They arrived in time to watch the other girls walk away while Aang was out in open water.

"Katara you showed up," Aang smiled. "And you brought Koumi with you," his smile faltered.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay you really had me worried," Katara replied.

"But back there you acted like you didn't care."

"I'm sorry," Katara sighed.

"Me too; I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk," Aang apologized.

"We'll get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk!"

Aang grinned knowing that their fight was over. "On my way!" As he made his way back to shore the unagi finally made its appearance. The water around Aang began to grow rough until he finally was lifted up and found himself on the unagi's back.

The great eel sprayed Aang with a powerful jet of water from its mouth trying to knock him loose. When that failed it snapped at him. Aang dodged the unagi and managed to grab hold of one of its whiskers. It tried relentlessly to make him release his grip until finally Aang was thrown free. He landed about hundred yards out, but the force of his fall had knocked him unconscious.

Katara and Koumi wasted no time, the two dove into the water determined to reach the young avatar before the unagi. They'd just reached him when the unagi resurfaced. "Hold on to him tightly," Koumi ordered the girl and attacked the unagi with a water slice across its long neck leaving an open wound.

Katara meanwhile had used her bending to push them to shore. Safely out of the water, they watched the unagi release several jets of water in pure frustration before it dove into the water and out of sight.

With the unagi no longer a threat, Katara was able to see beyond the harbor out into the ocean. What she saw made her wish the giant eel was back, it was Zuko's warship, and it was coming straight towards the island.

* * *

(Hi there! Thank you for reading another chapter! Don't ya just hate it when we break it up into two chapters!? Sorry about that, we just love cliffhangers! Anyway, my sister and I would love to hear your comments on each chapter, in fact, we heard a rumor that you guys and girls might like to see your names on the next chapter! So starting now we are gonna do just that! If you leave a review with your; questions, comments, issues, or concerns, we will post it on the next chapter and try our best to answer and/or reply! THANKS AGAIN!)

**Bonewing**** :**

Thank you for wrighting such a great story. I hop you all keep it up. Its fun. And it has also an insperation to read. So thanks agen. It has hepled me figer out a dretion of a story of my own. So thanks agen.

**(You are very welcome Bonewing and thank you for your support! Good luck on your story, we look forward to reading it!)**

**(Some older but still very important reviews!)**

Your Nightmare's Nightmare :

omg I love this story so please update soon the Plot is amazing and so is your writing !

**(THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I don't know what else to say here... 3)**

Wolfsbane-Nin :

Okay...that was cool :3  
and so full of drama (thats what I say when I get too attatched to something. example: manga & tv shows)  
So far so good...  
Well thats my review! bye bye

**(Thanks! Dramatic is a good description for it! Thanks again!)**

KawaiiShortcake :

Wow! I just LOVE this story! I feel bad for Kit though. But I don't blame Zuko for bein' afraid since she's a beast. Anyway, please continue! Otherwise I'll cry. And you won't want that, would you? Q . Q . . . . :D

**(Thank you very much! And, no, I don't want you to cry! T_T)**

Spirit-of-the-Rain :

Wow, that was amazing! Please post the next one really soon, I need to see Kitsumi get her revenge, okay, yeah I know Koumi was the one who was actually doing her duty and whatnot, but she sort of acted cruel.

**(Thank you! And so, if not already, you'll understand why Koumi's so cruel!)**

procrastinating artist :

i really like this! i like the idea of the Avatar having guardians. it really makes sense, i mean he's this all-powerful dude/chick, people are gonna wanna kill them. (wow, that last sentence i typed just slandered grammar...)

**(Thank you! I'm glad someone shares my opinion.)**

MiniHorseGirl :

Very good story. It got more interesting and humorous as I read it. I like this story alot, so far.  
Oh, and taking a bath in a chamber pot, I doubt would get you very clean but have just the opposite effect. Better look up what a chamber pot is.  
But real good story, keep writing on it.

**(This was my momma's review. She passed away last year so she won't be able to read this reply, but I wanted to put it out here anyway. R.I.P. Momma) (Ps. I promise the chamber pot was clean! It was just the only thing I could think of that could be in the room!)**

iwatchyousleep :

I really like this, and can't wait for the next chapter!  
You're doing great with Iroh, the things he says in this seem just like something he'd actually say on the series, and you really captured his personality, especially in the last few chapters.  
Zuko is good too, but I think you should have him and Kit share a really personal moment, to show Zuko's softer side, and strengthen their relationship.

**(Thanks! Iroh is one of my favorites so telling me I captured his personality makes me very happy! Thank you for that! Zuko on the other hand, I'm trying to show his softer side without changing his character, it's hard than it sounds sometimes. ;))**

**(I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Please remember to review! Thanks!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Invasion of Kyoshi Island

**Short chapter but don't worry we had started on the next chapter before finishing this one. Sorry for the delay and happy reading.**

**Chapter 15:  
The Invasion of Kyoshi Island**

Kitsumi and Iroh sat at the table first and waited impatiently for their prince to come to dinner. No sooner than he walked in and sat down did the cook bring out a delicious looking red fish.

"I have news from the market, Prince Zuko," he stated as he set the plate down, "I was told the Avatar was seen on Kyoshi Island." Zuko stood abruptly.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?" The cook bowed and walked back out. Kitsumi ignoring the commotion stared hungrily at their steaming meal. "Uncle, ready the rhinos." Zuko ordered as he started to walk out, "he's not getting away this time." Kitsumi looked up as she watched her prince leave then she shrugged and leaned towards the tender looking fish.

"Are you going to finish that?" Uncle asked pointing to the fish. Zuko marched back over and snatched the plate before the elf or his uncle could steal it.

"I was saving it for later," he snapped as Kitsumi stared up at him innocently, imitating a baby bird. Without sharing he marched back out of the room, leaving both with tightly folded arms, angry faces, and growling stomachs.

* * *

As they neared the island of Kyoshi, the soldiers mounted their rhinos. While Zuko finished suiting up, Kitsumi notice a large fin in the water. She watched it disappear further out to sea, but the shadowy shape beneath the surface made her uneasy. When she turned back Zuko was riding atop a rhino of his own.

"Oh no, you are not riding that thing, it's unpredictable and crazy," she scolded waggling a finger at him.

"That sounds like someone we know," a soldier in the back commented. Several other soldiers chuckled at this remark but she ignored them.

"That thing would rather buck you off then get itself hurt," she pulled on his leg, trying to pull him down. "It's not safe."

"And what shall I ride? I'm not going out there on foot." Kitsumi smiled and formed into a large silver wolf.

* * *

As they hid from Zuko behind the rocks, Katara tried waking the unconscious boy. She finally had to pull the water from his lungs allowing him to breathe. He coughed rapidly before whispering, "Katara don't ride the unagi it's not fun."

"We have to get back to the village," Koumi instructed. "I fear Zuko will burn it to the ground just to find you Aang." She slid down the rock to sit beside him. "Help me get him on my back, and you can both ride."

"Right," Katara replied helping Aang up, they eventually managed to get him secured and Koumi was able to shift and took off for the village.

* * *

Zuko and his men stood on the outskirts of town looking at the seemingly deserted homes. "Come out Avatar you can't hide from me forever!" Zuko hollered. Kitsumi sniffed the air. "Can you smell him anywhere?"

"Yes, but it's faint and overpowered by the smell of makeup," Kitsumi replied.

'_Makeup_' Zuko mouthed perplexed. "Find him," he barked to the men.

The others on their rhinos begin to search the village while Kitsumi and Zuko waited at the statue of Kyoshi. Impatient for results, Kitsumi looked around her and noticed the fresh paint that had been applied to the old statue. "Hey, they've restored it," she bobbed her head from side to side, "and I look good." She smiled wolfishly. Zuko rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear her.

Her ears flicked back towards the village at the sound of a metal fan snapping opened behind her. She growled warningly alerting the soldiers to an oncoming attack. The prince gripped her fur as glanced around for the assailants. As the men reached the center of the village, the Kyoshi warriors attacked, jumping from the rooftops and knocking three riders off their rhinos.

The remaining riders engaged in combat with the warriors crossing spears with fans. Suki, as their leader, selected her target to be Zuko and his silver wolf. Kitsumi crouched releasing a menacing, toothy growl, her ears forward and bristling tail erect.

Ignoring the warning, Suki continues forward dodging Zuko's fire blast. As she drew closer, she leapt forward and Kitsumi rose up, swatting her away with one giant paw. Suki was thrown to the ground falling painfully on her side.

Zuko launched another fire blast at the fallen warrior only to have it blocked by Sokka's fan, mistaken, at first, as another Kyoshi warrior. Kitsumi tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Isn't he a boy?"

At her momentary distraction, three Kyoshi warriors dropped from the roof landing in front of Kitsumi armed and ready to fight the fire prince. Unfortunately they failed to realize the similarity between the silver wolf and the statue of their patron. Kitsumi inhaled deeply and then released it, along with a jet of flames which she arced around to knock the three warriors back.

"Nice try Avatar but these little girls won't be able to save you," Zuko looked around trying to find his prize.

With a roar Koumi jumped over the houses landing a few yards away her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Finally," Zuko breathed sliding off Kitsumi's back. Aang jumped down from Koumi's back, and both marched towards each other. Confused by his dismount, the wolf followed her prince. When they were mere feet away Zuko began his attack. He first kicked Aang's staff out of his grip, which he had been trying to use as a shield. Panicked, the young Avatar jumped back to the nearest weapons, a pair of metal fans abandoned on the ground.

With a gust of airbending, under each fan, Aang launched an attack at the unsuspecting prince, sending him flying through a building. As Zuko disappeared, Kitsumi launched herself forward only to have her sister block her path. The two glared at each other fangs bared.

Kit continuously tried to jump past her sister unsuccessfully until she finally howled her frustration. '_Get out of my way!' _ She swiped at the tigress's head. Koumi ducked under the attack and leapt up aiming for Kitsumi's throat. The wolf dodged the attack by pushing her sister off balance momentarily.

Meanwhile Aang slapped his glider open and took off flying over the village and seeing the destruction that was caused. Koumi watched the boy leave allowing her sister to run past and extract Zuko from the wreckage. After lifting him out by his collar, she dashed away before the tigress attacked again.

Koumi followed Aang to an untouched house where Katara was securing children inside. "Look what I brought to this place."

"Aang it's not your fault."

"Yes it is these people got their town destroyed because of me," Aang sighed.

"Then let's get out of here. I know it feels wrong to run, but Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us."

"I'll call Appa."

"I'll go find Sokka," Koumi took off leaping over soldiers fighting off the Kyoshi warriors. As she did, she spotted silver fur at a distance, but as she approached, a low growl reverberated off the buildings and stopped her.

"If you're looking for the cross dresser," the wolf sneered, "he's behind that building there." When she looked closer, she realized the source of her atomicity. She was standing protectively over Zuko's unconscious form. Koumi backed away; much too busy to argue.

As Koumi approached the back of the building Kitsumi pointed her to, she overheard Sokka apologizing to Suki and rounded the corner just in time to see her kiss him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl too."

Sokka blushed underneath the thick coat of makeup and deepened to a brighter shade of red when he noticed Koumi grinning at him. "You've got to get out of here," Suki ordered turning towards the tigress.

Koumi nodded and bumped her head against Suki's arm. "You be careful." She walked over to Sokka and crouched down allowing him to climb onto her back. "You ready lover boy?" She teased as she ran forward headed for Aang and Katara.

When everyone was safely inside Appa's saddle, Aang yelled, "Appa yip, yip". The bison took off into the air leaving the burning village behind. Below Zuko had finally come to and was ordering his troops back to the ship.

He turned to look toward the wolf when he noticed her leaping from the building attempting to grab the bison's tail. She managed to sink her fangs into the tip of his tail. He roared in pain, but Kitsumi was determined not to lose her grip. Once over the water, she was finally able to get her paws up and slowly shifted back into hands.

When she started to climb up the bison's back, Koumi formed back into an elf as well and met her at the back of the saddle. Before either one could say a word to the other, Aang jumped into the water. Without a second thought, Kitsumi followed headfirst toward the sea. Much to her surprise, half-way down and gigantic eel burst out of the ocean, and riding its back was Aang. Kitsumi tried to stop herself, but the unagi came up too fast and crashed into her, sending her spinning into the water. The eel whipped his head back and forth trying to free himself from the avatar's grasp, but Aang had firm grip on his whiskers. Finally, Aang had turns its head towards the village, and the unagi opened its mouth wide and released a jet of seawater, putting out the flames of the burning town.

* * *

Floating back to the surface, Kitsumi could hear voices and footsteps as Zuko and his men, now soaking with saltwater, raced back to their ship to catch up to the avatar. As she swam towards ship she could hear the ramp creaking its way up. She does your Zuko barking orders to get the ship moving and follow the avatar._ He wouldn't leave me behind would he?_ As if to answer her question, the ship roared to life and began drifting through the water. She was aghast to see Zuko pacing about his ship oblivious to her absence. Anger surged through her and she began to yell up at the prince.

"HEY ZUKO!" she roared and he could hear her as if she were standing next to him.

"WHAT?" He huffed, exasperated and turned to look at her, only she wasn't there.

"DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING?" Her voice was coming from the side of the ship, almost afraid of what he might see Zuko peered over into the water. Kitsumi glared fiercely up at him.

He eased back," someone get her out of the water," he said to no one in particular as he walked back across the ship.

* * *

As Kitsumi was being helped aboard the ship, Aang was returning to Appa's saddle. "I know, I know that was stupid and dangerous." He held up his hand preparing for his scolding.

"Yes it was," Katara replied then hugged him tightly. This wasn't the response he'd been expecting but it was definitely an improvement.

"And you are not off the hook just yet young man," Koumi scowled. "If you hadn't made this pit stop none of this would've happened. But I do have to admit that it was well worth it." She grinned mischievously thinking of Sokka's previous blush. "I now have blackmail on Sokka."

As the group soared further away from Kyoshi Island, Koumi glanced at Sokka biting her lip. Finally she spoke, "Sokka, I know you're trying to get in touch with your feminine side but do you think you could lose the makeup?"

"Makeup? OH!" Sokka began scrubbing vigorously at his face. When it was all gone and his face was raw from the scrubbing, he crossed his arms in anger. "Well you're one to talk."

"Hmm?" Koumi wiped her face with her sleeve leaving a white smudge behind. "Oh, I'd've though the sea water would've washed it off. But Sokka that's not much of an insult…I am a _girl_."

* * *

theAsh0 1/23/13 . chapter 3

I am very interested to see what is going to happen. though I do have some comments:  
a lot of what you say is not really clear:  
When it finally came and the men began to stir inside their tents she stood and so did her fur. - her fur also stands? that's a bit weird of a thing to say; the only thing I can think of it to mean is her hackles rose. which pretty much means she is getting ready to attack. but that's not right, is it?

Her elfin form would have to do, besides, dying of shock was too easy, especially after what they did to her people. - what? her elfin kind were murdered by fire-benders? and who would die of shock? her, or the fire-benders? if she'd die it makes no sense the way as you suggest she is quite powerful. if they die, why would she mind, if they killed her people anyway?

**(Thank you for your review and comments, we will try to answer as best we can. Like when someone gets a bad feeling and the hair on the back of their neck stands up. That's what's happening in that scene. Also when a wolf's hackles rise it doesn't necessarily mean they are going to attack, the same reaction occurs when they are nervous or startled. And she considers the air nomads as her people since she'd been living with them since Aang was born. Kitsumi grows attached to everyone around her pretty quickly and with each new Avatar her "people" change. Hope that clears up a few questions. ****)**

Guest 1/23/13 . chapter 14

Cool story

**(Thank you! We hope you enjoy the next chapter!)**


End file.
